SasuSaku Festival 2017 One-Shots
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on the SasuSaku Festival themes! Ratings from K - M.
1. Day 1- Valentine's Day

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Day 01- Valentine's Day**

.

 **Title** : He loves me. He loves me not

.

 **Summary** : She's working at the Yamanaka Shop when he suddenly goes in claiming to be looking for a flower. Will the petals reveal her lovely destiny on that Valentine's Day?

.

 **A/N** : Happy (late) SasuSaku Festival, everyone! oh boy, I'm so excited with the themes! Some are quite hard, but a challenge is always fun every now and then, right?! Well, you guys know me, and I'm clearly late with the themes, so be patient and enjoy the festival even if it's already over XDl! This story turned out quite amusing to write, and I hope you can enjoy it! I hope you have fun and participate, and please, tell me your opinion about the story (aka leave me a Review XD)!

.

.

.

It was the 3rd Valentine's Day in Konoha after the war.

Heart-shaped decorations were spread all around the village, with chocolate promotions being announced everywhere. Balloons were tied to stuffed animals, and there wasn't a single restaurant that wasn't already fully booked for dinner. Gifts were being bought and exchanged, and it was easy to spot the smiling faces and the blushing cheeks that decorated the lovers' lives on such a peaceful and red day.

Love was in the air, indeed.

But thanks to the pollen inside her nostrils, Haruno Sakura could barely smell anything at all.

" Thank you for choosing us! Happy Valentine's Day!" She bowed her head down respectfully for the nth time that morning, as a pretty smile decorated her lips. By that time, she had certainly grown accustomed to the whole sales thing, as she already seemed to be a professional in selling flowers. She had been there for less than a day and was already showing confidence in her bouquets and kindness when treating one of the clients.

As expected from the Godaime's perfectionist apprentice, people thought, as soon as they exited the Yamanaka Flower Shop after unexpectedly meeting pink hair behind the counter.

Yes, even if seeing her there was a surprise to everyone who entered the shop, it was impossible to deny her professional competence. The girl who was named after a flower seemed to be doing an excellent job at her friend's family business, and even if she was smiling from one ear to another, deep inside, the pinkette was struggling to control her blood-thirst towards the one girl she calls her best friend.

Ino-Pig was definitely going to pay her when she came back.

No matter how many times she thought that over, there was nothing inside Sakura that could simply understand what the Yamanaka girl had just done. Valentine's Day is certainly the busiest day of the year for the flower industry, and the shop just couldn't afford to give up on someone like Ino during such times. More than anyone, the blonde knew how messed up things would get at the store, or else she wouldn't have asked the pinkette for help. Ino had basically begged Sakura, and for she was a good, single friend, who had been given a day off from the hospital and whose only love interest seemed to find the whole celebration a complete waste of his time; the Haruno girl just couldn't say no to those pearly, sapphire eyes that belonged to her best friend. She would try her best, but when the matter was flowers, there was just no way she could ever compare to the mind tricker.

Ino's the heart and soul of that place, and even if Sakura will never admit it, there is just no way to beat Yamanaka when it comes to those beautiful plants.

The blonde understands the flowers, she knows the clients and more than anyone in that store, she can prepare the prettiest bouquets for each, specific demand. She's always been really good at this, and that was pretty much why the Haruno girl had accepted her request of giving a hand on the shop. Sakura was ready to help carrying heavy pots and separating the flowers for the costumers, but she was absolutely not ready to replace the flower expert for a couple of minutes that turned into hours as she not-so-discreetly went out to meet the socially inapt artist.

Sakura was definitely going to murder Ino as soon as she came back.

That is, if she survived until the end of that day.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as another costumer walked out through the door. She turned her green eyes to face the Yamanaka mother, and at that moment, she could tell that she couldn't wait to scold her child for the rest of the day. They were both pissed at the girl, and at that moment, the one thing Sakura wanted the most was to create a shadow clone so she could drag the blonde back by the hair. Her fingers could even feel those platinum locks messily intertwined in her knuckles, and a smirk crossed her face at the thought.

Perhaps that wasn't a terrible idea at all, she thought.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't even have time to make the hand signs, for the bell attached to the door was once again announcing another costumer.

Here we go again, she thought, preparing another kind smile to decorate her facade.

Another kind, regular smile, to another kind and regular costumer.

Or that was what she thought.

" Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How can I-"

Her heart skipped a beat, the words got stuck in her throat and all she could bring herself to do was stare in awe at the person standing at the entrance. He was tall, handsome and had the one pair of dark orbs that would always send shivers down her spine. She had been seeing him around the village for the past couple of months, and yet, meeting him always felt like the first time. He had a hand shoved into his pocket, with his dark locks covering the left side of his face and his stoic expression gave him an uninterested aura as he looked deep into her eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke was as intense as ever.

And not even when surrounded by all kinds of flowers his mysterious and dark charm abandoned him.

" Sakura." His voice brought her back from her fantastic world, and she almost jumped in pure reflex. He kept staring at her, with his usual, stoic face, barely moving from the entrance at all. " Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

" Uhm… Actually, Tsunade-sama made me take the day off. She kinda forbade me to go to the hospital today." She placed her right hand on the back of her head, right behind her messy pony tail, and shyly offered him a chuckle in response. Whenever he was home, the Uchiha would constantly scold her about the amount of time she spent working, and seeing her behind that counter during her break was definitely not pleasing him at all. His thoughts were written on his face, and at that moment, Sakura just didn't know how to escape from the condemning glare he was sending her.

" Tch, Shouldn't you be resting, then?"

" Yeah, but… Ino asked me to help and so I came. And by the way, what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun? "

His dark orbs widened for a moment, and suddenly, it was as if she could see an interrogation mark spread all over his face." H-Hn.. I'm just… Looking around." He shifted his position uncomfortably, looking away from her and focusing on a random flower he found by his right. Sasuke was glancing down, averting eye-contact, and for a moment, Sakura even thought he seemed to be nervous.

But that was not possible, right?

He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all, and he doesn't know how it feels to be nervous. She has never seen him expressing such emotion, and at that moment, while he was at a flower shop on Valentine's Day, things would be no different.

Right?

The scene happening in front of her suddenly made the pinkette get a bad feeling taking over her senses, as she could feel her heart beating faster. She swallowed dry, as her hand tightened the grip she had around the edge of the counter, and soon, the Haruno girl found herself wanting to know more about why he chose the flower shop to simply skip some time.

Why was he there?

Why wasn't he hanging around with Naruto?

And why the hell was she suddenly feeling so irritated?

The pinkette certainly didn't know the answer to any of those questions. However, it was not like Haruno Sakura to simply let go of something that's bothering her heart. Especially when that something was related to Uchiha Sasuke.

It didn't take long before she found herself gathering up some courage to face him. She took a deep breath, and with determination spread all over her viridian orbs, the medic nin found herself ready to ask the one question she was afraid to ask. " A- Are you… Looking for- Uh… A gift?"

Her foot was nervously tapping the ground and her fingers wouldn't stop playing with each other. Her eyes were trapped in a cruel decision of wether or not to look at him, and an embarrassed blush was spread around her cheeks. The Uchiha, she knew, was fully aware of what she meant behind those words, and at that simple thought, Sakura felt her heart almost jumping off of her chest.

What on earth was that feeling?

She didn't know, for sure.

But his words would probably help her figure out why it hurt so much.

" Hn, you can say so."

" Oh… I see." She faked a smile, shifting to that kind, shopper Sakura. " And can I help you with anything?"

" I don't need your help, Sakura. Actually, I was looking for Ino. Is she here?"

Listening to his words without looking deep into his eyes made her chest clench even tighter. She felt her world falling apart in a sea of colorful petals, as her broken heart stained them with the most passionate red. It was hard to breath, it was hard to think and it was definitely hard not to cry at that very moment when she had just found out the bittersweet conclusion of her first love.

" Sorry… She's out right now, but she will be back shortly."

" Hn, I see…"

So he loved someone else, she thought.

Someone who had equally fought for him during their innocent days, and someone who was worth being called her rival. Apparently, he was in love with a girl whose attributes overpowered hers in so many ways she couldn't even imagine. Yamanaka Ino belonged to a respected clan and its mark was sealed in her ninja skills. She is funny, smart and a lot more feminine than Sakura will ever be. She would be the perfect girl for him and for his clan, and there was just no way Sakura could alter that cold reality.

Ino was the girl he loved, and she could never compete against her best friend for his heart. Not anymore, when their feelings could never be changed again.

She had won, indeed. And now, Sakura knew that he would do anything to win her heart. Sai would definitely be no match for him, and it would just be a matter of time before Sakura could see both of them happily walking around the nostalgic streets of the village.

They would be happy with each other. And at that moment, the pinkette could only hang on that thought not to break down into tears. If two of the most important people of her life would be happy together, then who was she not to cheer for their happiness?

Pain filled the smile that crossed her lips, as she watched the love of her life from behind the counter. Her fingers were now tightly gripping the lime-green apron she wore over her clothes, and her teeth were clenched in pure agony.

God, didn't that silly boy know Ino liked Cosmos?

A sudden, soft touch on her shoulder was the one thing that brought the pinkette back to reality. She slowly turned to face the source of such gesture and was suddenly calmed down by the view of a pair of light brown eyes staring at her. Apart from the age lines spread around her face, Ino's mother was still a beautiful and strong woman, just like when Sakura and her daughter were just kids. Back then, she would always be smiling at them, while they would play with the flowers spread around the Yamanakas' large and colorful garden, but now, after the war took her husband away from her, she simply preserved her emotions under her calm demeanor.

Ino's mother is a really strong woman, and Sakura could learn a lot from her. She had absolutely no right to be sad around a woman like that.

" Sakura… I think you could give him a hand, don't you think?"

" Eh? I've offered already an-"

" It doesn't matter, sweetheart." She smiled softly, noticing something Sakura was obviously oblivious about. " Just go and offer him your help. Do it before he breaks any of the flowers."

The Haruno girl's orbs widened at the serenity she could see stamped on the Yamanaka matriarch. She was at peace, and soon Sakura wondered if she would ever be like her. She wondered if she would ever be able to grow used to that whole situation, and suddenly, the words of that woman started to make sense to her.

Offer him her help.

Don't let him break the flowers.

Realization hit her hard, and an overwhelming feeling took over her aching chest. Ino's mother was right. She couldn't let the Uchiha and her forever unrequited love break both her and Ino apart. Not again. She had to offer him her help as the friends and teammates they are and will always be. Sakura needed to do that in order not to lose either of them, and in order to move on.

She needed to help him pick the flowers for her best friend.

She needed to find peace in her defeat.

"Hai." A shy smile was spread over her lips as the Haruno made her way towards the Uchiha, who was now kneeled near the blue hydrangeas. Silently, she kneeled next to his left side, adjusting her position and her apron as soon as she didn't feel any kind of rejection coming from his eyes. He was carefully watching her, as her nostrils were filled with his manly scent, and suddenly she could feel his warmth radiating towards her. Standing next to him has always felt good, and even if she was still feeling broken, she knew time would eventually mend her heart.

Sakura knew that, on a Valentine's Day years ahead, she would be okay.

But at that moment, she just needed to save the flowers.

" You have no idea of what you're doing, right?"

" Hn, is it that obvious?" He smirked defeatedly, making her heart flutter in a comfortable sensation.

Oh, that boy…

" Yeah." She chuckled. " Let me help you, okay? How… How's the girl you're planning to give the flowers to?"

" Eh? G-Girl?" His face grew a bit uncomfortable again, as he quickly returned his attention towards the flowers. " She's… She's okay, I guess."

" Oh, come on… How am I supposed to help you with the bouquet if you won't tell me a thing or two about her?"

" Hn, why don't you… Why don't you choose what you like, then?" He looked at her with his deep, dark pearls, trapping her emeralds in his own, warm darkness. " I was thinking about the hydrangeas… You like them, right?"

An almost invisible blush took over her cheeks as she turned her attention to the pure blue of the hydrangeas' petals. As always, Sasuke was, indeed, right about her flower preference. Hydrangeas are the flowers she is most fond of, and she was impressed- content, to say the least- to know he had retained such information about her from their genin days. Sakura just loved how attentive he could be when people least expected him to, and that was certainly one of the reasons why she had long ago fallen for him.

Sasuke was just… Her Sasuke-kun, she thought.

Moving on from him would be the hardest mission of her life, she knew.

" Yeah… I like them. A lot."

" I guess that's it, then… I'll take them."

" A-Are you sure you don't prefer the Cosmos?"

"Aah. I'm sure about the Hydrangeas."

For a moment, their eyes were completely lost in each other's reflections. She could feel her heart beating faster with every passing second, and even if her head was still a mess of broken illusions, Sakura just couldn't bring herself not to react at his presence next to her. Their gazing was still as intense as it's always been, sending shivers down her spine and the musky scent coming from him was enough to dissipate any floral aroma that could've been ruling her nostrils ever since that morning.

His scent was addictive, his warm breath fawning over her lips was probably the best sensation she had felt for the entire day, and the flowers on the background just made her feel like it was all just a dream from which she would soon wake up. A dangerous, lovely dream that would soon come to an end.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura was fully aware that she was probably experiencing her last opportunity to stay so close to him with her feelings still dancing freely through her senses. She knew that, as soon as he gave those flowers to her best friend, things would never be able to return to what they've always considered normal. Everything would be different, and the pinkette herself would be no exception.

She was going to change. She had to, wether she wanted or not.

And as soon as the door bell rang again, Sakura knew the blonde Yamanaka would make sure to remind her of such thing.

" I'm back, everyone!" Ino announced, as her voice echoed around the entire shop.

The end of her love was, indeed, loud.

" Well… " Feeling a bittersweet taste taking over her tongue, Sakura broke them away from that flowery trance, making their eyes blink at the awakening call from the blonde's voice. Slowly, she rose from the ground, followed almost immediately by him, as she was now holding the plants in her hands. The pinkette, then, took a deep breath, tightening her grip around the flowers they had just separated. The flowers they had chosen together. " I-I will… I will ask Ino to prepare a beautiful arrangement for you, then…"

" Hn." He gave her a small nod, averting eye-contact as he aimed his gaze at the petals that had fallen on the cold, floor. His expression seemed, somehow, troubled, and such sight only helped confirm medic nin's suspicious regarding the one who was about to receive such affectionate gesture from Uchiha Sasuke on Valentine's Day.

Ino was a really lucky girl, Sakura thought. And indeed, she was.

But probably not because of the same reason Sakura had been hammering over her pink head ever since the raven haired boy had entered the store earlier that day.

" Oi, Pig!" Sakura glared at her best friend, as she walked towards the counter with the flowers in her hands. The pinkette wasn't happy at all, and judging by the embarrassed smile on the blonde's face, she could tell Ino was fully aware of the reason why. " Couldn't you be a little more responsible -Shannarou?"

" Eh… My bad, forehead… I was… Busy."

" Tch, yeah, right…" Sakura stopped, sighing, as she faced the girl's sapphire eyes from across the mahogany counter. " Stop procrastinating. You have a visitor."

" A visitor?" Ino lifted a confused eyebrow at the Haruno, before her eyes finally wandered around the store to find the said visitor. It took her some good seconds before she spotted the Uchiha, but when she did, Sakura noticed, a bright smile flashed on her lips. " Sasuke! You came!"

" Tch, of course I did." The Uchiha grunted, as he sent the blonde an annoyed glare. Apparently, for what Sakura could tell, the future couple had already agreed to meet at the shop, leaving things even more awkward considering her position.

Sakura was definitely feeling like the third wheel at that exact moment.

However, she was not going to be discarded from his bicycle.

" I'm sorry for the delay, but-" Ino stopped for a moment, as her eyes suddenly drifted towards the flowers wrapped in her best friend's arms.

Her sapphires widened in pure shock, and for a moment, her rosy lips even parted in pure awe before a malicious grin took over them. She was definitely up to something, and even if she tried, Sakura just couldn't figure out what. Whenever Ino has that took on her face, the medic knows that something bad is about to happen. And at that moment, as a terrible feeling took over her senses, she just knew there was no escaping anymore.

" OH MY GOD! Did you already do it?! And you didn't even wait for me!? That was so not cool!"

" Eh? Did what, Pig?" The Haruno's eyebrows were lifted in pure confusion, as she started at her best friend.

" Hn, thanks to you, I couldn't really pick up the right ones, so, no… I still didn't do it."

" What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura insisted, now looking for an answer on his perfect featured.

" You men are really useless sometimes…" Ino sighed, taking her fingers to rest over her forehead in defeat. " But I've seen you at least picked the right ones."

" Oi, you two!" Sakura was getting mad, as her hands were now balled into fists. If they ignored her one more time… "The right ones for what?"

" Aah… It was not that hard. I just had to remember her-"

" Shut up, you two!" A loud, powerful scream echoed around the shop, creating a deadly silence around the entire place. The costumers that were at the store stopped to look at the tiny girl who had made the entire building tremble, as both of the responsible ones slowly turned their heads to face her.

She was glaring, her brows converging together in a thin line and they could feel her chakra levels rising incredibly fast as she simply stood there with the Hydrangeas still in hands.

Her best friend looked adorable, Ino thought.

But she certainly knew better than to piss the girl with the wide forehead.

" Good…" Sakura adjusted her position, running a hand through her hair. "Now, Ino… Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

" Eh? You still haven't told her either?" She looked at the Uchiha, with her brows arched.

The blonde seemed confused, to say the least. It was written all over her face, and Sakura was satisfied to see that kind of emotion ruling her best friend's expression. It seemed natural, and for the first time, it was also full of doubts regarding something she seemed to be pretty confident about some moments earlier.

Ino was confused, therefore, Sakura decided to find questions on the only one who would never get caught unarmed. Sasuke would giver her the answers she was looking for, she knew. She just needed to look at him to know the exact meaning hidden behind that mess.

Or at least that was what she thought before her eyes widened in shock after what she found spread over his face. Her hearts skipped a beat, her throat went dry and suddenly, she had no idea of what to do any more at such rare sight.

Was that…. A blush?

" Sasuke-kun…" She blushed back, feeling her heartbeat speeding up involuntarily. W-What's happening here?"

"Hn." He looked away, trying to hide his burning cheeks.

" Tch, you have got to be kidding me!" The blonde exclaimed, sending a straight glare at the Uchiha. " Are you telling me that you've made her help you choose flowers for Valentine's Day for a girl and you didn't tell her who the girl was?"

" I… I thought she would've realized it."

" Damn it, Uchiha Sasuke! You guys are unbelievable! Of course she did not realize that, you dumbass! By the puzzled look on her face, I would even say Forehead here misunderstood something."

" Uh? No… It's impossible… Right, Sakura? Y-You…" He swallowed dry. " You know who these flowers are for, right?"

The blank face the pinkette offered him was annoying enough to tell him what he didn't want to believe. Apparently, the medic nin was blinder than he was when the matter is demonstrating affection, and now the frustration that had built up inside him was begging him to walk out of that store.

The moment was truly ruined, he thought.

But Ino would make sure to fix it.

" Well, I guess you'll have to tell her, then." The blonde smirked, taking the flowers from the counter and offering them to him. His dark eyes glared at her for some seconds, as he kept switching stares in between the flowers and the annoying girl who- he knew- had probably made up an entire story in her head regarding the destination of those flowers.

Sakura was, for sure, annoying.

And as he took the flowers from the Yamanaka girl, he knew she was the one to be blamed for what he was about to do.

Hn, never again will he celebrate Valentine's Day.

" Sakura…"

" Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked into her innocent eyes, feeling the back of his neck heating up slowly. She was looking at him with all the expectations of the world shining inside her emeralds, and for a moment, the oh-so-amazing Uchiha Sasuke felt his natural confidence slipping through his fingers. Still, he wouldn't let any of that stop him from saying those words.

" These flowers… These flowers are…"

" They are…" He could see her lips slowly curling up in a smile, as her cheeks were turning redder with the seconds.

" They are…. Hn. They are for you" He shoved the plants to her arms, hiding his hand inside his pocket. " We're going out for lunch. I'll take you back as soon as we're done."

After witnessing such scene, the blonde girl couldn't help but allow a defeated sigh escape her lips.

As expected from Uchiha Sasuke, Ino thought. He was able to turn a romantic lunch invitation into an imperial command, leaving the girl no room to decline it. He seemed nervous, and the Yamanaka girl just wanted to hit him really hard on the face so he could fix what he had just done.

No girl would ever find that romantic, she thought.

But that was before she looked at Haruno Sakura.

Even if confusion was still spread around her face, it was impossible no to see the kindness and the purity hidden behind her emerald eyes. She was holding tight onto the flowers she had just received from the Uchiha, and even if her mind was still not completely sure about what had just happened, there was something in her heart telling her not to let go of those plants.

A bubbly smile took over her lips, vanishing that sorrow expression that had taken over her face ever since he had first declined her help. Sakura looked lively now, and Ino could see how happy she was to finally be going out with the love of her life. They were going to be together, and the Yamanaka couldn't be any happier to see her best friend's childish love finally coming true.

Sakura deserved the Uchiha. She deserved to be happy, and since it had been long since her crush had dissipated from her heart, Ino knew that she could give them a little help.

They needed that kicking start, after all, it was still Haruno Sakura she was talking about.

And that girl can be really blind sometimes.

A chuckle escaped the pinkette's lips, breaking Ino's monologue of how she was an amazing friend. Sakura seemed happy, indeed. However, there was still something missing. Something to make that girl even more annoying.

" When I hear you talking like that, Sasuke-kun, it even feels as if you were asking me out on a date!"

Two blanked faces kept staring at her for some long minutes until the Yamanaka girl nodded her head as if to confirm her suspicious. Her cheeks flushed immediately in the deepest shade of red, as she didn't know where to look anymore. She was trying to spill out some words, but her despair just didn't allow her to form any meaningful phrase on her mind. Her love was coming true right in front of her, and suddenly, all the chemistry involved in her body's ecstatic reaction started to cross her mind.

Sakura was really a dork, and that was certainly the one thing that had been missing before.

But now that they were both complete, Ino knew her job was done.

" A-A-A date?"

" Hn, don't you want to com-"

" Of course I do!" She raised her voice for a moment, earning a hidden smirk from the Uchiha. " I do… It's just that… I'm kinda busy right now."

" Tch, are you an idiot?! Damn it, you two do deserve each other." Ino stepped in, walking towards her friend and quickly ripping out the apron from her body. Sakura almost fell in the process, and as soon as the pinkette was back on her feet, she felt a rough touch on her back pushing her and the Uchiha towards the exit. " I'll take care of everything! Just enjoy your date, will you!?"

" Are you sure, Ino?"

" Positively! You two have fun, and you better not get home until your lips are swollen, Forehead!"

" Pig!"

" Hehe… Happy Valentine's Day."


	2. Day 2- Insecurity

SasuSaku Fest 2017

.

Day 2- Insecurity

.

Title: The Love He Deserves

.

Summary: Her shift at the hospital has just ended and they're both having a nice dinner for two. Everything is going just fine until a figure from his past appears and shows Sakura that, unlike she had always imagined, her love for him was nothing. Not anymore.

.

A/N: Okay, this one theme was too intense for me! I had lots of ideas that would fit it perfectly, and I ended up choosing this one mainly because of personal experience (if you could call it that way). There are tons of stories featuring a funny, jealous Sasuke, and I'm sure insecure, jealous Sakura will make the perfect balance! I hope you like it, and please, tell me what you think!

.

.

.

" I cannot believe it! Uchiha Sasuke, is that you!?"

A sudden, loud voice crossed the entire room, drawing everyone's attention to the source of such sound. The chatting ceased, food was left aside and eyes turned from every table of the ramen shop just to acknowledge the one who had blurted out the raven haired boy's name like that. It sounded inconvenient and troublesome, and by the way his lips twitched, Haruno Sakura could tell that whoever that person was, her teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't pleased to have his dinner interrupted at all.

Perks of being a war celebrity, she thought, with an amused smile on her face.

For the pinkette had her back turned to the entrance, her emerald eyes could not see the one who was now approaching their table. At that moment, her conclusions were based solely on his facial expressions, and judging by how he was looking away and trying not to be seen, Sakura could easily tell how he was feeling. He was annoyed, and in a certain way, so was she, for she knew that their dinner was about to be disturbed by one of his crazy fangirls. The dinner she had been anxiously waiting for since she had last seen him, 36h before, when she started her shift.

It was their last dinner together before he had to go back on the road.

Life could be really unfair sometimes.

But she had to understand it, after all, her teammate has become a famous person after saving the ninja world. He didn't belong to her in any possible way, therefore, his popularity was none of her business. Neither her love for him nor the fact that they had already crossed the friendship line a couple of times gave her the right to buzz about his life, yet, not being annoyed was quite hard at times like that.

Especially at times like that.

After his defeated sigh brought her back from her thoughts, the pinkette realized there was no escaping anymore. He gave her one, last apologetical look, to which she simply smiled back, and stood up, turning his eyes to face the one who had successfully managed to reach their table. She was a persistent girl, Sakura thought. And as soon as her green eyes were able to actually see her, the medic realized that persistence wasn't her only characteristic.

" Sasuke-chan!"

The girl didn't even hesitate before throwing her arms around the Uchiha, to which the pinkette simply responded by widening her eyes in response. The childish suffix attached to his name made an annoyed vein pop out on her large forehead, and before she knew it, her eyes were already examining the uninvited guest, as she was ready to rescue her teammate from that killing hug.

Sakura was about to pull him away, but before she could even stand up, the pinkette found herself shocked by something she was definitely not expecting from that girl: beauty.

With long, black hair that flew around her shoulders, and the prettiest of the smiles ruling her lips, Sakura found herself staring at the prettiest girl her eyes have ever landed upon. She was thin, with the right curves in the right places, and with long and delicate limbs that resembled princess Koyuki herself. Her eyes, when she finally opened them, were colored in a dark blue that matched perfectly with the elegant, knee-length, marine dress she was wearing. Her skin was pale as a pearl, and the floral scent that followed her was simply inebriating.

That girl- whatever her name was- was really stunning. And for a moment, seeing her beautiful portrait next to the Uchiha, made Sakura's heart clench in a way it never had before. They certainly looked great together, and as she watched the other costumers simply smile at them before returning to their own meals, something bitter made her bite her lower lip in a pure reflex.

What could it be, she thought, looking down for a moment.

She certainly didn't know, but for the moment, she decided to brush it off in order to look back at the duo so she could offer them a kind smile. Fortunately, Sasuke had already gotten free from her scarless arms.

" Tch, Don't call me that, Asuka."

" Oh, Don't be such a brat, Sasuke-chan!" She pouted cutely. " I've always called you like that and you didn't complain about it before."

" That's because I was a kid."

" So?"

" Tch… Asuka." He looked back at Sakura, catching her off guard as she was taking a sip of her drink. " This is Haruno Sakura. My-"

" Oh my god! I know her! She's your teammate! The one who healed some people during the war! It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. I bet it must be hard to show off with Sasuke-chan in the team!"

A soft chuckle escaped the pink haired girl's lips as she tried to sound as kind as possible. Even if Sakura could clearly see the lack of interest in her voice, the pinkette understood her reasons perfectly. She was not the one Asuka was interested in, and at that moment, she was nothing but an insignificant spectator just like all the other costumers of the restaurant. The perfect girl only had eyes for the Uchiha, and Sakura doubted she would even pay attention to her words.

Still, in consideration to the link Asuka and her teammate shared, the Haruno girl did what she had to do in order to seem kind.

" The pleasure is mine. And yeah… Keeping up with him is almost impossible."

"I bet it is." She turned back to the Uchiha, just like the Haruno girl had expected, and her genuine smile returned to her lips. Of course, Sakura thought… " So, Sasuke-chan, how have you been? It's been, like, 12 years? More?"

" Hn, I don't know. Something like that. What are you doing back in Konoha anyway? Shouldn't you be marrying a prince or something like that?"

" Yeah, I should, but… Let's just say I gave up on that whole arranged marriage thing. And right now… " A blush creeped onto her cheeks, as she smiled softly at the Uchiha. Seeing such thing certainly made the pinkette's heart clench even tighter, as she decided to look away and take another sip of her tea. " Right now I'm looking for my own love."

By the way she looked at him with those dark eyes, Sakura only figured he would have to be blind no to see her real intentions. It was clear that she was talking about him when she mentioned the word love, and even if many were the times when the pinkette ended up overhearing a love confession destined to the Uchiha, not a single one of them had made her feel as shocked as the one coming from that perfect girl.

Asuka, unlike all the others and unlike herself, seemed to share a past with the real Uchiha Sasuke. She knew him before the massacre changed his life and his heart was taken by revenge, and that thought made Sakura's fists clench under the table.

Unlike herself, Asuka knew the original Uchiha Sasuke. She was in love with his real-self, and apparently, she could also fall for the mended pieces that were left of him.

She was the only one that could love him for what he once was, what he is and what he will be for she was probably the only person to have met him during all the phases of his life. And at that moment, the medical ninja knew that there was no way she could beat that girl.

Not when it was clear that her perfection could make him happier than she ever would.

It was a lost battle, and for the first time in years, Sakura felt like she didn't belong in that scene at all. Even if she had been invited for that dinner, she just knew, by the sudden urge to leave that took over her senses, that it was time for her to go home. It had been a long day, indeed.

Without even realizing, the duo had been talking while she was spacing out, and even if she could see his eyes looking for her every now and then, the Haruno knew what she had to do. After she finished her tea and wiped out her lips with a napkin, she slowly stood up, placing both of her hands inside the pockets of her crumpled skirt. Her messy, pink hair that refused to stay tied up in a bun was falling over her eyes, and the smell of antiseptics filled her nostrils as she started to move.

She was doing the right thing, she knew.

But it was not like he was not going to make things even harder for her.

" Sakura." His voice cut out Asuka's, as he expertly held her arm. It was clear that the Uchiha knew what the pinkette was about to do, and for a moment, a sudden anger took over his senses. " Where are you going?"

If she turned to face those stunning, deep eyes of his, Sakura knew all her courage and determination would disappear from her heart. She knew she couldn't trust herself when the boy who owned her heart was looking straight at her, therefore, the pinkette chose to simply avoid his deep, dark pearls.

" I'm just going to the bathroom, Sasuke-kun… I've drunk too much tea and I… I gotta go."

Her voice was low when she said those words, and much to her dismay, she could only feel his grip tightening around her arm. It felt, somehow, possessive and gentle at the same time, and if not for Asuka suddenly pulling him by the shirt, Sakura wouldn't have been able to walk away. She turned to head to the restroom, and when she found the perfect opportunity, she left after paying for their dinner.

On that night, she went home with her heart broken and her eyes crying silent tears because of a girl that had beaten her love and the scent that shoved her away.

On that night, unlike so many other nights, Haruno Sakura was going home all alone.

* * *

Wandering through the empty streets of Konoha has always been a certain kind of refugee for her. With the street lamps guiding her way through the darkness and the silent houses keeping her company, Haruno Sakura was now finally making her way back home after a long and disastrous night. Her body was still exhausted from her long shift at the hospital, her stomach was complaining about the unfinished ramen she left behind and her heart was aching at the simple thought of the Uchiha walking that girl home- wherever that could be.

Spending such a beautiful night like that alone should be considered a crime, and thanks to her selfless act, neither Asuka nor Sasuke would have to suffer the same penalty she was suffering at that exact moment. Neither of them would have to endure a broken heart, nor the regret of probably leaving behind the only person that could make them happy.

Neither of them would have to wake up with stinging eyes nor a dry hangover, and it would all be thanks to her. The selfless, kind and idiot girl who always ignored her own feelings in order to make sure the rest of the world was happy.

She really was an idiot, she thought, running a hand through her messy bangs. Regret was certainly going to pay her a visit for the rest of her life, and yet, at that very moment, the pinkette just wanted to go home to greet the emptiness of the heart she had just broken.

Sakura wanted to be alone. However, as soon as she reached her apartment door, the medic realized that loneliness had the most beautiful, dark eyes she has ever seen in her life.

That boy would be the death of hers.

" Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was low, as she stopped, almost 2 meters away from him. He had his hand hidden inside his pocket with his back resting against her door frame, and judging by his tired eyes, the raven haired boy had been there for quite a considerable amount of time already.

Was he really that much of an idiot?

Probably. And judging by his expression, that idiot wasn't happy at all.

" I thought you were just going to the bathroom." His eyes were glaring at her, and suddenly, Sakura found it hard to breath under his intense gaze. Her throat went dry, her hands were shaking, and at that moment, the pinkette decided to avoid keeping eye contact with him.

It would be easier, she thought, even if she couldn't really believe her words at that moment.

" I was exhausted, so I decided to come home, that's all. I didn't want to bother you and Asuka, so I ended up coming home."

" Hn, Do you seriously think I'm going to believe that?" He took a step forward, as his glare remained on her. " If that was true, Sakura, then you would've come straight home instead of wandering around for almost 2 hours."

Her eyes widened for a moment, as guilt took over her senses. So he had been there since the beginning, she thought. He had been there instead of been with the perfect girl that could and would make him happy for the rest of his life.

What an idiot, she thought, cursing him for his actions. At that moment, she got really mad at him, but such feeling didn't harbor in her heart. She had no time for that, after all. " Tch, you shouldn't have waited for so long."

" Oh, and what was I supposed to do?"

" You should- damn it… You should've gone home, Sasuke. That's what you should've done." She finally took her keys from her pocket, taking a step towards her front door until their shoulders were practically brushing. Sakura could feel his eyes following her and observing her every move, yet she didn't stop herself from placing the key inside the lock. A sigh escaped her lips, as her grip tightened around the key. " You shouldn't be here, Sasuke…"

Even if her words were basically sending him away, the Uchiha wasn't convinced by her inexistent argument at all. He could feel anger taking over, as he tried his best to understand the reason behind her odd behavior. If Sakura actually believed he would simply let her be after abandoning him back at the restaurant, the pinkette was incredibly mistaken.

He is Uchiha Sasuke. And leaving with no answers was not how he solved things.

Before she could even turn the key to unlock the door, his right arm was already resting next to her head, his palm pressed hard against the concert wall. She could feel his empowering body caging her small one, and his hot breathing was tickling her ear, making it harder for her to breathe. Sakura knew she could still open that door, but suddenly, all her strength faded from her body.

Damn it, how she hated him for doing that to her.

" Sakura…" His voice came out almost as a whisper, and suddenly, the pinkette found herself lifting her head a little in response. Her body was answering to his call, and even if that was infuriating, listening to her name slipping from his lips like that just felt too good. " Stop lying to me. Why did you leave like that?"

" Why the hell do you want to know, Sasuke?" She started to shake, swallowing dry as if trying to hold something back. The scent of that girl had impregnated his shirt and it was driving her mad. She wanted to get herself rid of that toxic fragrance for once and for all, and suddenly, it got extremely hard to reason.

" Because I want to. Come on, say it."

" There's nothing to be said."

" Yes, there is!"

The silence she chose after his words was the last drop of water before the raven haired boy decided seek for the one thing that he had missed for the past few hours. Abruptly, he spun her body around only so their eyes could finally meet. Her emerald eyes were widened in shock, and his dark ones quickly followed her lead as soon as he saw that red strip of pure embarrassment taking over her face. At first, she tried to look away from him in order to hide her face, but Sakura soon found it impossible to hide it from him any longer.

That bastard, she thought.

" Sakura… Why are you-"

" You shouldn't be here, Sasuke!" Her voice rose, making the boy take a step back in pure reflex. She was mad, he could see, but that was when she was the most sincere, he knew. " You… You should be with your friend right now! Stop being such an idiot and go after her- shannarou! She… She gave up on a freaking prince because of you."

" What?"

" Tch, you have got to be kidding right now!" She took her hand to her forehead, resting her palm against her yin seal and wiping away the strings of her pink bangs. Her face was still hot, and as she sought for his eyes in the most natural way, Sasuke could finally see what she was desperately trying to say behind her confused words.

Could it be…?

" Did you at least walk her home?"

" Are you talking about Asuka?"

" Of course I am!"

" Hn, no, I didn't walk her home. Why?"

" Oh my god! You're a terrible husband, Uchiha Sasuke!"

" Husband!?" His eyes widened in pure shock, for he just couldn't recall his own marriage with his old acquaintance. In fact, he didn't even remember having feelings for her or anything like that. "Are you insane, Sakura?"

" No, I'm not. Tch, Don't tell me you didn't see the way she looked at you."

" Not at all."

" Oh, Come on, Sasuke." She threw her hands up in the air for an instance, as she was now glaring at the raven haired boy's naiveness. " She wanted you, and… And you would have to be an idiot not to want her back."

"… What are you talking about, Sakura? Asuka and I… Hn, we're barely friends."

" No… That's what we are, Sasuke… You guys are… You're different. You've shared memories from a time I'll never understand anything about. She knows you better than I do. The real you."

The sad expression that took over her face was messing with his heart, for at the same time he found it incredibly infuriating, a part of him couldn't help but feel amused to see that kind of reaction from her. At that moment, the powerful kunoichi was completely vulnerable in front of his eyes, and somehow, knowing she was like that because of him brought him a really good sensation.

Haruno Sakura was pouting, and it was all because she was jealous of a girl whose name he barely remembered. She was jealous for the first time in her life, and even if she had absolutely no reasons to feel like that or to feel insecure, Sasuke knew he could not let that opportunity pass.

Not without rebuilding the girl standing in front of him.

" Sakura… Hn, Don't be stupid. She doesn't know anything about me."

" Of course she does! She met you before the massacre and you guys have history together! Besides… She's just perfect."

" Perfect?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "How?"

" Tch… She's beautiful, Sasuke… Her hair is just beautiful, her eyes are stunning, she's delicate and she was going to marry a prince! She's the perfect girl for you and for the whole Uchiha clan."

" And what about you?"

" What about me?"

" Don't you think you're the perfect girl?"

" Me?! Pff Don't make me laugh. Just look at me… I'm a mess with pink hair and dark circles around my eyes, who smell like antiseptics and punches my way through things! I could never marry a prince, and now that I look at her, I can tell that I could never make you and your clan proud." A sigh escaped her lips, as she massaged the back of her neck in pure exhaustion. "Besides, I'm annoying, you've told me that many times."

As he looked at the defeated, blushing, jealous form in front of him, the Uchiha couldn't hold back the smirk that creeped onto his lips. Listening to how far her mind had taken her in such a short period of time was certainly amusing, and indeed, impressive. She's always been good at overthinking and when she hadn't slept for almost two days, it was clear that her ability just improved.

At that moment, he could see that she had just ignored everything she has done to become the amazing kunoichi she is, and all she did during the war was simply reduced to nothing. She allowed her insecurities to take over, and easily, a pair of ordinary eyes outshone her own emerald ones.

Haruno Sakura was certainly annoying, he thought.

But he just couldn't get mad at that cute, insecure girl.

" Are you really that stupid, Sakura?"

" What?" She glared at him, not happy with the way he addressed her.

" Hn." He smirked, looking deep into her eyes. " Do you really think she's better than you?"

" Well, it depends on how you look at it…"

" Not, it doesn't. Tch, You're a war hero who has punched a goddess in the face, damn it. You've surpassed the Godaime, and this mark on your forehead proves pretty much everything I've said." He stated, blankly flickering her forehead with his fingers, making the girl wince in pain for a second. She was pouting in pure rage now, and at that moment, Uchiha Sasuke realized that he just loved seeing that blaze taking over her eyes.

She's definitely perfect, he thought. And you bet he was turned on by that annoying girl in front of him.

"Oi, that hurt, you-"

His lips were suddenly pressed against hers, preventing the girl from continuing her threat. Sasuke lifted her chin with his fingers, as he slowly pressed her body against her front door. It was a long, chaste kiss, that left both of them with their hearts beating faster and their eyes hazed by pure desire. He could still see doubt spread around her face, and he couldn't wait to wipe it off later that night.

Later that night, while they were both trapped in a dazzling love, he would show her that her love is the only one that can satisfy his soul.

And even if seeing that side of hers was incredibly satisfying, Sasuke knew it was time for him to stop teasing that girl.

His annoying girl.

" … Are you… Are you sure?"

" Aah… And I know all the members of the Uchiha clan agree with me."

" Tch, you're an idiot, Uchiha Sasuke…"

" And you're jealous, Haruno Sakura."

At the sound of his words, the girl couldn't hold back her own smirk. She tugged her hands on his shirt, gaining courage with each, new, hot breath that filled her lungs. Her eyes were burning in pure lust, and at that moment, the pinkette knew that there was no turning back anymore.

Not for her, and certainly not for him.

Oh, and she couldn't wait to rip that stinky shirt from his body.


	3. Day 3- Her Intimates

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Day 03- Her Intimates**

 **.**

 **Title** : Her Uchiha Butt

.

 **Summary** : It's date night for the Uchiha couple, and he's surprised to see her dressed in nothing but his shirt and panties when he arrives at their cottage. She looks incredibly good like that, but there's a problem hovering over her lower cheeks. What is that symbol doing there?

.

 **A/N** : Okay, this idea came up after I saw a fan art on tumblr, and I just couldn't stop thinking about that! It's supposed to be a funny, cute one, and I;m quite happy with the way it turned out in the end! I hope you like it as much as I did! Enjoy the story, and please, tell me your opinion!

.

.

.

The moment he enters their rented cottage, Uchiha Sasuke already knows she hasn't forgotten his promise.

All the lights are on, save for the ones from the kitchen. The sight of an empty table, ridden of that mess of medical scrolls and empty cups of coffee, tells him that his wife's mind is anywhere but stuck in work on this warm, summer night. The atmosphere inside the cottage is light, as the soothing air of the Hidden Mist fills his lungs and moistens his dark hair. It is, indeed, the perfect night for a romantic date. And thanks to such perfect conditions, he knows there is no way he will be able to escape Uchiha Sakura's plans.

For as much as he hates to admit, the original idea of going out tonight came from his own, grumpy lips. Lately, she has been exhausting herself more than she usually does, and for he has also been busy with his own meetings, Sasuke didn't have the chance to press her stop button at least once or twice a week. They are both busy with their own personal missions, and it has been long since the last time they have spent some quality couple time alone.

And if he were to be honest with himself, he misses that time as much as she does.

He also wants to spend some time with his pink haired Uchiha, but he doesn't want to leave the cottage for that. Not after spending 4 hours inside an office with the Mizukage, listening to her harsh words and insecurities regarding her future.

Sasuke just wants to lay down and sleep, as every worn out adult should want after arriving home.

But he can't cancel his plans with his wife. Not when she seems to be so excited about it.

After removing his sandals and hanging both his bag and cloak on the hanger behind the door; the pleasant, floral scent of her perfume starts to invade his nostrils. His attention is immediately dragged towards the hallway, from where he hears the crash of footsteps against the floor getting louder with each passing second. A sly smirk grows upon his lips, as he amusedly waits for her excited form to come in view.

And it does, just as he has foreseen.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!"

She stops by the end of the hallway, approximately 2 meters away from him, with that very Sakura-like bubbly expression ruling her face. She's smiling from ear to ear, as only one of her emerald eyes is delineated by a delicate dark line. Her pink hair smoothly falls above her shoulders, as her bangs threaten to hide the yin seal that decorates her forehead. It doesn't take him long to realize she's wearing one of his shirts, which covers about five fingers above her mid-thigh; and simple, marine-blue panties, creating the kind of look that already made his heart tremble.

His wife is already looking quite good in his eyes, but that's probably just his anti-social side talking, because the kind of outfit she's wearing is perfect for people to stay home. He realizes that she's still in the process of being ready for their date, and the unfinished, light makeup on her face is probably the one thing telling him so. Sakura's childish side is out in her woman-like body, and at that moment, he just knows there's no way he cannot at least feel minimum happiness enveloping his heart.

What a silly wife, he thinks.

" Tadaima." He says, offering her a warm, calm expression, to which she charmingly answers with one of her soft smiles.

How could he even think of canceling their plans?

" I'm almost ready for our date, Sasuke-kun! I can't believe we're actually doing this after almost a month in the Water Country, right?" She throws her hands up, closing her eyes in pure excitement.

" Aa." He agrees, stepping up on the wooden floor, checking his pockets for any forgotten thing.

" We could go out for a walk and then eat something nice, what do you think?"

" Whatever you say is fine with me, Sakura." For his eyes were not set on her, the male Uchiha couldn't see the way her lips formed a frown at his emotionless answer. Her smile suddenly falls from her lips, as a selfish realization takes over her senses, making her hands get together so her fingers could play with one another. Her eyes fall to their feet, and a small pout forms on her lips.

Apparently, all her excitement has vanished form her body. And it's all because of him.

" Sasuke-kun… Are you not excited for our date?"

" What?"

His eyes widen at her declaration, and he soon realizes what she was trying to do. Sakura is trying to put other's wishes above hers, and he is not going to accept that anymore. It is true that he's not as excited as she is, but that doesn't mean he isn't excited at all. He wants to go out with her, do something different and make her smile as he listens to her day.

Sasuke wants to act like a good husband for at least one night, and she is not going to ruin his opportunity.

" I mean… If you don't want to go, we can just stay here, you know. I have some documents to go through and-"

" Sakura. We are going out on a date." He orders, making her emeralds widen in somewhat of a shocked expression. " That's what you want, right?"

" Yeah, that's what I want, but-"

" No buts. Now go get ready or we will be late." His face is now as stoic as ever, as he's basically imposing her wishes over her. In her eyes, her husband looks unbelievably cute saying those words, and as soon as he watched the silly, lovely expression she was offering him, the male Uchiha couldn't help but turn away from her gaze, with the tips of his ears turning red.

Damn it, she is just too much for him. Especially dressed in so little.

Especially with those clothes.

" Hai!"

She smiles widely again, a tinge of red faintly hovering over her cheeks. His wife's happy again, and due to how fast that change happened, Sasuke suspects that whole thing was a part of her plan from the very beginning.

Sakura turns on her heels, finally sprinting back towards the bathroom where she could finish her preparations for her date with her husband. The shirt she's wearing forms a wave as she runs away, revealing more of the wife he has under those clothes. Her bouncing hair, her soft, toned thighs and that perfectly round butt that is covered by panties stamped with nothing less than the white and red colors of the-

And that was when he sees it.

His dark eyes widen immediately, as a confused pout takes over his face. The male Uchiha isn't quite sure of what he's just seen decorating his wife's lower cheeks, but there's something inside his chest telling him to go after her and find out. More than anything, he trusts his eyes and his own instincts, and before he notices it, his feet are already dragging him towards the bathroom where the girl is finishing her make up. He follows the trail her scent left behind, enjoying as the perfume gets more intense as it fills his nostrils and entices his curiosity regarding what his eyes may or may not have captured moments ago.

Sasuke isn't quite sure if what he saw is actually what he thinks it is, but as soon as he enters the bathroom and sees the pinkette leaning forward to delineate her other eye, he realizes that, once more, his eyes were correct.

Oh, boy.

Just like before, he finds his dark pearls traveling upwards her body, paying attention to her delicate ankles and her long, strong legs. Her muscles are outlined up until her thighs, and thanks to the way her hands are lifted, his large shirt that is covering her petit body is lifted, exposing the soft, round bottom of her butt and the one piece of clothing that has been intriguing him ever since he laid his eyes upon it.

Their colors match perfectly with his classic genin vest, as they are long enough to decently cover a wide range of her lower skin. They seem to be comfortable, and they seem to adjust perfectly as they embrace her curves. They are just the type of panties his wife prefers, and the fact that the Uchiha crest is fully stamped behind them make things even more… interesting to the one who possess the blood of the almighty Uchiha clan running through his veins.

Where on earth has she found them?

His mind has turned blank, as he's trying to find a logical explanation to why his wife would have the fan stamped on her butt. He remembers when he first bought her a dress with his family symbol on its back, and he remembers how he told her to sew it on all of her clothes from that day on. Sasuke was more than happy when she accepted his words, and seeing her walking around with the fan that ignites the Uchihas' flame is more than simply pleasuring to him.

They're a married couple, and seeing how much she respects and preserves his family name just confirms to him that he couldn't have chosen any better girl to hold both his heart and his last name.

Sasuke appreciates everything she has done to rid the Uchiha clan from the eventual hatred it received.

But wearing it on her butt seems to be a little too much for him.

"S-Sakura…"

"Eh? Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She acknowledges his presence through the mirror's reflection, as she's trying to stay steady not to ruin the makeup. " I'm almost done here… You can use the bathroom after this."

" No… It's not really that…" He runs his fingers across his dark locks, as an uncontrollable blush finally takes over his cheeks. His eyes are still focused on her lower cheeks, and the male Uchiha can't simply convince himself to lift his head. He swallows dry, making his Adam's apple move uncomfortably. " Actually, I wanted to… to understand why…"

" Understand what?" She chuckles. " It's just a date, Sasuke-kun. Besides, we're a married couple, and even if I think it's super cute, you don't have to be nervous."

" That's not it- Uh… Sakura, why are you…"

" Why am I what, darling?"

" Hn." He takes a deep breath, building up courage. " Why are you wearing these pant-"

" Yosh! I'm finally done!" She smiles, blinking a couple of times. Her eyes are finally focused on him through the mirror's reflexion, and as soon as she realizes where his eyes are aiming at, Uchiha Sakura remembers she forgot to change her panties.

Oh, crap.

When she finally turns her head and looks down, the pinkette feels her entire face succumbing to an embarrassed heat. Her skin has turned a deep shade of red, as her lips are parted and her entire body is trembling due to her husband's new discovery. She immediately turns her body as if to prevent him from looking, but the reflection of the mirror behind her still makes it possible for his eyes to see the Uchiha crest stamped on her butt. Sakura tries to cover it, but thanks to her anxious hands, she finds that task quite impossible right now.

Oh, shit.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun! I-I can explain it!"

" Sakura, why-"

" ItwasIno'sidea!ShesentittomeandIwasplanningonthrowingitawaybutIforgotand-"

" Oi, slow down, Sakura. I can't-"

"IwasfinishingwitheverythingforourdateandIwasgoingtochangethemforsomethingmoreappealingforourdateand-"

Her eyes are spinning and she can't stop babbling words that are too fast for his ears to comprehend. Her hands are trapped in looping gesture of expressing her emotions and covering her panties, and due to the purple shade that is slowly spreading around her red, oxygen-less face, Sasuke doubts his wife's even breathing right now.

Right now, if the raven haired boy wants to have answers and wants his wife not to die from extreme embarrassment, he knows he needs to stop her.

Somehow, he will need to shut her mouth.

And right now, he doubts words will have any effect on her.

Without hesitating, the male Uchiha takes a step closer to his wife and abruptly shuts her mouth with his own hand. His now red eyes lock with hers, as his dark tomoes are now spinning. He knows this is not the right thing for a husband to do, but he couldn't think of any other thing to calm her down before she fainted. He feels her slowing down, and not long after his sharingan started inducing her to a relaxation state, he could feel a deep breath leaving her nostrils and brushing his hand. She seems to be calmer now, but her cheeks are still boiling under his touch.

Tch, what a troublesome wife, he thinks, as he deactivates his eyes.

" Look, I'm going to remove my hand from your face so you can talk, okay, Sakura?"

She nods, eyes filled with apprehension and shame.

" Okay. You won't freak out, right? You're going to breath, right?"

She nods again, looking like a little kid that has just been scolded for eating sweets before dinner. He can feel her soft pout pressed against his palm, and his own blush just gets more intense at the realization. His wife drives him insane, and even if he doesn't admit it to her, her effect over him is quite disturbing sometimes.

The smallest touch is able to set him on fire, and those panties- her Uchiha panties- are certainly making his heart beat faster.

Damn it, he just wants to get over with this date already.

" Hn." He releases her mouth, slowly and carefully, allowing his hand to rest next to his body. His eyes are still on hers, and as she tries to look away in pure embarrassment, Sasuke finds the scene to be quite cute.

But it's not like he will tell her so.

" You see…" She starts, bitting her lower lip, until it turns pale. " This was a gift from Ino. When she heard we got married, she sent it to me. She kinda sent it to all the girls after we got married."

" Okay… Go on."

" I was planning on throwing it away, but I didn't have time to do so… and today I realized I had nothing comfortable to wear while I was getting ready for our date. I was going to change it before you got back, but I completely forgot…"

The guilt in her voice suddenly starts to bother him. His wife seems to be apologizing for something he can't quite understand why, and as she's looking down, fidgeting her fingers and still blushing madly, he can't help but get even more confused.

Why on earth is she so sad?

Is it all because of her panties?

With a lifted eyebrow, Sasuke watches as his wife is trying her best not to faint in front of him. Her hands are balled into fists and resting next to her body, and they're shaking uncontrollably right now. He can see that there's something bothering her, but for the first time ever since they were genin, the male Uchiha can't really read her or any of her signs. She's closed right now, and not being able to see her heart makes him feel extremely uncomfortable.

He doesn't know what's happening to her. He doesn't know what's making her feel like that, and more importantly, he doesn't know what he has to do in order to help her.

He can't do anything, and that's just utterly annoying.

He knows he has to do something to find out the truth behind her problems, and he will literally force the reason out of her if he has to.

Luckily, Uchiha Sakura realized she could not keep her mouth shut. Not right now.

" Sasuke-kun… I swear I-I'm not disrespecting your clan!"

By the way her eyes are lowered, Sasuke can really point out that her sudden depression is real. She has been embarrassed before, but thanks to her usual overthinking, this is the first time he actually thinks she can start crying any at time. Her voice is shaky, her breathing is heavy and he can feel the unnecessary apology on her speech because of a gift her best friend gave her after she got married. It was not like he even considered that whole thing as an act of disrespect.

It's just a panty, after all. And the fact that his clan's crest is stamped on it doesn't make him feel offended or anything of the kind. It is odd and certainly unexpected, but it's not like he perceives it as a threat.

His family's crest on her butt doesn't make him feel bad at all. If he were to be honest, seeing that view gave him… other kinds of feelings. That manly, possessive side of his starts kicking in, and even if he won't admit it, those intimates are working really well on getting his attention.

Even if he hates to admit it, and even if he considers himself to be a terrible husband right now, the male Uchiha can't help but find the whole scenary amusing, to say the least. Her rosy cheeks blending all the shades of red known around the world, her soft lips pouting childishly and her bubblegum hair falling over her face and hiding her eyes just makes his lips want to twerk up in a smile, but he finds it in himself to control his urges.

His wife is just too beautiful even when she's embarrassed, he thinks.

But despite for the way she looks, Sasuke knows that there are more reasons for him to be happy right now. Behind that whole thing, her love for him and the respect she nourishes for his family are being shaded by her blush, and that's certainly something that makes his heart beat faster in pure excitement. Her feelings are spread all over her face, and for that- all of that- he has to be thankful.

Standing in front of him is the pink haired girl he once met during the spring of his youth, and even if she's still that same, annoying brat, he knows he doesn't deserve someone as her in his corrupted life. Not only she was able to forgive him, but she also forgave his entire clan for everything, and he knows that she doesn't hold any kind of grudge against her decisions in her pure heart.

Sakura has truly embraced the role their love for each other has bestowed upon her, and more than many of his dead relatives, the pinkette is proud of the Uchiha clan. She's proud of belonging to the clan that means so much to the man she loves, and for that, he's thankful for her.

He's thankful for having her as a part of his family, and for seeing her wearing his crest so proudly.

Being it on the back of her clothes or on her round, soft butt, Uchiha Sakura honors the name she stole from him. And if he were to be honest with himself, he has never seen anyone wearing that fan better than she does.

Too bad she's too busy blushing not to see it.

Perhaps, he will have to be the one to show her the truth.

" Sakura…" Her name rolls out of his tongue, as an amused smirk is playing on his lips. She lifts her head to look at him, and he can see the surprise in her widened eyes when she finds him with a calm expression instead of a deadly glare. Sakura doesn't know what to say, therefore, her husband continues before she can figure anything out. " You're annoying."

" Sasuke-kun, you-"

" Did you seriously think I was going to be mad because of that?"

"… Aren't you?"

" Hn, believe me… The Uchiha crest has been attached to more embarrassing things than your butt."

" N-No! It hasn't!" He can see her eyes burning in a shy green, as she's now returning to herself. Just like he expected her to. " The crest of your family is… It's beautiful and it makes me nervous to carry it around, to be honest."

" Nervous? Tch, honestly, you're overreacting again. It's no big deal."

" Yes, it is! It's the Uchiha clan! Your clan and-"

" Our clan."

" Uh?"

" Hn." He smiles shyly, placing his hand on his hip. He closes his eyes for an instance, as he finally starts to walk away, offering her the vision of his back before he stops one more time before reaching their room. " It's our clan. You belong to it now, and that gives you the right to wear the fan wherever you like. Even on your butt."

" Sasuke-kun…" She's blushing lighter now, as a warm smiles plays on her lips. His words, apparently, worked perfectly to bring her back to normal, and make her understand that just because there was no Uchiha blood running through her veins, it doesn't mean she is any less important than him when it comes to the Uchiha clan.

Just like him, she is an Uchiha.

She is Uchiha Sakura.

And right now, she's late for her date.

But it doesn't mean she doesn't have enough time to thank him for his words.

It's already too late when his ears capture the fast sound of her feet against the wooden floor. Before Sasuke can turn to face her, her arms are already wrapped around his torso, as her pink head is comfortably resting on his back. He feels her warm body pressed against his, and he realizes she's not wearing a bra right now thanks to how close and soft the covered skin of her breasts feel. Her scent is intoxicating, her heartbeat is driving him insane, and the thought of those Uchiha panties so close to him are certainly not helping him stay calm at all.

Oh, she's definitely his wife.

" Oi! Shouldn't you be gettiing-"

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Her lips are smiling against his shirt, and as her words slowly sink in, the male Uchiha finally turns to face her. He places a hand over her pink head, and their eyes connect, as if to initiate another one of their intimate talks.

They're definitely a married couple.

" Hn." He pokes her forehead, sending her away some inches and earning a new, lovely blush from her. Their faces are closer now, and she can feel his hot breath tickling her lips. " You're still annoying, Sakura."

" And you're still going on a date with me."

As a smirk takes over her lips, her husband understand her real intentions, and without hesitating, he leans down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He can feel her smile against his skin, and her hair is tickling his cheek. Her hands are still wrapped around him, and after fighting so hard against his instincts, Uchiha Sasuke realizes he can't hold back anymore.

Not with those panties on his mind.

" Sakura…" He breaks the kiss, still holding her in place as his lips approach her ear-shell. " Take them off."

" Don't worry… I will before I put my dress and-"

" No. Do it now."

"… Oh. OH!" Realization strikes her, and after pushing him away, the pink haired Uchiha sends her husband a deadly glare. She's aware of his intentions, and there's just no way she will agree to that. Not right now. " No no no no! You're not ruining our date Uchiha Sasuke! You are not- AH!"

" Hn." He smirks, totally ignoring her words as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She's struggling and chuckling as he moves towards their room, his hand resting on top of the Uchiha crest located on her butt. Apparently, they're going to be late for their plans, and neither of them seem to care about it right now.

Oh, that husband of hers.

And that was why going on dates with him never truly worked.


	4. Day 4- Sasuke's Regrets

**SasuSaku Fest 2017**

 **Day 4- Sasuke's Regrets**

 **.**

 **Title: I Should've Killed You**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Sasuke's rescue mission told from his point of view. They're trapped in that sinful, life-saving embrace and all he could think of was how he regretted not killing that pink annoyance before.

.

 **A/N** : Okay, first of all, I HATED THIS THEME! I mean, Sasuke barely has any regrets in his life, right? AHH! How annoying! Well, apart from that, I also have to thank tanubhatnagar for sending me a request that actually matched the idea I had. It's not long and it's basically all about descriptions, but I'm quite happy with the way it turned out in the end! I literally slept with three manga volumes this night, and I've lost count of how many times I kept looking at those beautiful SasuSaku panels XD Thank you, tanubhatnagar , I hope you and everyone else enjoy what I did to your idea! Please, leave me a comment with your opinion! Feedback is always important!

.

.

.

He knew he shouldn't have done that.

He knew it, as soon as he laid his eyes on her, that he shouldn't have done what he did. He shouldn't have hoped, longed and certainly not struggled so hard to reach that closing opening created by Haruno Sakura's absurd strength.

He shouldn't have held her like that.

Blame the heat to which his body was exposed to just moments before, or even the sudden need to use his immature powers, but Uchiha Sasuke had done the one thing he could have never imagined doing during the war. He had his hand resting against the exposed skin of her arm, her body pressed against his chest and he could feel his fingers grazing a rough, wet bruise that he soon realized to be a scald.

Her perfectly pale skin was entirely ripped, as it burned red against his palm. His touch was probably stinging like hell, but in the state she was currently found, the Uchiha doubted she could even feel her arm at all. Whatever had happened to her during the time he was away, he could see her body and easily tell that she had gone through hell, barely coming out alive from it.

Sakura was sweating more than he was, as her pink hair was sticking to her head, only the end of her locks blowing with a passing breeze that hit their bodies. She was clearly defeated and vulnerable, as her entire weight was released on his chest. That girl couldn't take a single step by herself without him, and the reason behind that was clearly the fact that she had depleted her chakra levels in order to bring him back.

He owed her a lot at that moment, and yet, he regretted being there by her side, holding her up.

That action, he could feel, had changed not only what she thought of his current self, but also exposed a part of him he wished he could have long forgotten already. They were in the middle of a war against a goddess and his revolutionary ideas were still there, knocking on his mind and forcing him to keep going. Itachi's ideals could not go to waste, therefore he could neither die nor allow himself to have a change of heart because of a pink haired girl, who was all fucked up and who perfectly fitted his half embrace.

The avenger Sasuke could not let the annoying Sakura get in the middle of his mission. He could not let her get so close to his heart, for he knew- oh, and how he knew- that single, pink hired girl was strong enough to make a disaster out of his concealed and objective personality.

But what could he do, right? His body just moved on its own, not caring about the future consequences his actions could bring upon them, only thinking about doing something to protect that fragile, beautiful and strong warrior that was about to fall back.

She was going to hit her head, and that was definitely going to hurt. Someway, he had spared her from a concussion, and yet, he just knew that had been the wrong choice.

He should've let her fall flat on that stony floor and not held her close. He should've offered her another one of his risky words and not established such an intimate eye contact.

He should've killed her when he had the chance. When he had his fingers around her neck, compressing her carotid and a kunai in hands. He should've killed her, but he didn't and at that very moment, the Uchiha was aware that allowing her to live was his biggest regret.

And it was all because of their eyes, he knew. Just like back then, they were the ones to be blamed, in the end.

Those stupid, stunning emeralds he couldn't keep himself from drowning into.

Fuck those eyes.

By the way their gaze connected, the raven haired boy knew that getting lost in those deep, exhausted emeralds of hers had been the wrong choice, especially when his bloody heritage was activated. Through his red orb, he could see and record all the details and all the changes that were now decorating that girl's- woman's face.

Her cheeks were bonier, her eyes deeper and her lips fuller, making him gulp unconsciously. She looked absurdly weak and useless without those lines spread around her body, and that scent of iron and dirt was invading his nostrils, proving him that even Haruno Sakura could, indeed, bleed.

She could bleed and fight, and she could certainly bring him back from wherever the hell he had been sent to. She could charge a full attack against Madara in order to create a diversion, and she could heal her broken self until she seemed to be fixed. He could see and read her through his bloody eyes, and even if that was probably his last chance of ridding himself from another regret, Sasuke knew he wasn't strong enough for that.

Not while looking at her hurt form. Not while supporting her from falling and not when she had done it all for him.

Damn you, Haruno Sakura, he thought, as his own eyes sent hers a silent and deep 'thank you'. Those unsaid words had been the death of him, but by that time, the shit had already hit the fan. He was trapped in that trance of recording every single detail of her green irises, as he also scanned her brave and perfect body. At that moment, not even if he wanted, Sasuke wouldn't be able to say anything.

Fuck, she was beautiful. Even more than when they were kids, and even more than when she tried to kill him. For the first time since he first joined the battlefield, the Uchiha had completely forgotten about the enemy, as he just wanted to hold onto that moment, as he observed her in such pure and raw state.

But it was not like he had time to waste on her like that, right?

His eyes followed the salty, sweat droplets that originated from her skin pores and watched them sliding down, brushing her dirty skin. For her head was resting against his shoulder, he had complete visual access to her hidden skin, and apart from the small scratches spread all around, there was that one bruise on her sweaty neck that-

" …How?"

A hoarse voice broke him from his thoughts, making him protectively bring her body closer to his. She was still looking at him, trying her best to force her abdominal muscles to breath, and he soon realized his heart was beating a lot faster than he would've expected it to beat at such times. At first, he didn't break eye contact- another regret, for sure- as he tried to build enough strength to articulate an answer. He released a sigh he didn't know was trapped inside his chest, and he could feel her muscles relaxing against him as soon as they broke their deep connection.

With those eyes closed, at last, he could return to being himself.

" It's one of my abilities. I can shift myself between spaces… Though only over a finite distance." He looked down at her once again, secretly disappointed not to have her eyes on him anymore. He took a deep breath before allowing his right eye to turn the darkest shade of black. " But thanks to you, I made it."

The other Uchiha allowed his head to fall, with an amused smirk decorating his face as he tried his best to recover himself. Obito would still have to transport them home, so he consider it a good idea to take some minutes so he could rebuild some strength. The three of them spent some good minutes still, not being able to move a single muscle. That dimension created a calm and serene atmosphere that helped them forget a little about the war going on back where Naruto and Kakashi were.

It was peaceful and silent, and hell, they could all stay there forever.

But their responsibilities kicked in, and as always, the pink haired girl was the first to answer to that call.

As soon as they heard the flat sound of Obito's body crashing against the floor, he felt her body shifting under his touch, and he soon realized she was trying to create a distance between them. She was going to check on the man that was clearly as exhausted as she was, clearly not caring about her own situation. Sakura tried to move, but as expected of her very first attempt on doing so, she failed and fell back to her previous spot.

" Don't."

"W-We need to… I need to-"

" Rest a bit more. He'll wake up soon."

" But Sasuke-kun, we need him to get you back to where the others are. I need to see if he's okay and-"

" I said rest. You've done more than enough for us now."He tch-ed." Damn it, since when have you become so stubborn, Sakura?"

At his words, the girl could feel her body finally weighting down and her bruises finally starting to bring pain all over her body. Her arm hurt like hell, and soon she realized her consciousness was drifting away.

Soon, she would be just like Obito. She would succumb to her body's needs, but unlike him, Sakura knew he would be there to hold her. Even if she wasn't supposed to trust that, and even if she wasn't supposed to fully trust him, the pinkette knew, by the way they had exchanged glances, that he wouldn't let her fall.

And with a shy smile paying on her lips, her eyelids finally closed, as she muttered an almost inaudible 'thank you' before collapsing. At that moment, the Uchiha held her even more carefully, slowly shifting her body so they could both reach the floor safely. Sasuke realized himself he was also exhausted, and taking some moments to let his strength get back wouldn't be a bad idea.

Once again, he was taking care of the girl he was supposed to have killed, as he was now sitting on the floor, with her body brought close to his chest. Her pink hair was falling over his exposed chest, as her eyes were completely shut. Her chest was rising and falling along with his, and as he brought his fingers to brush a faint dirt from her cheeks, the Uchiha was aware of how screwed he was. After that moment, his plan would no longer be the same, and if he were to be honest, he couldn't care less about that at such time.

Another regret was born in his heart, and once again, it was all her fault.

He should've definitely killed her when he had the chance because if he had, he probably wouldn't be falling for her all over again.

Had Uchiha Sasuke killed Haruno Sakura, his regrets as an avenger wouldn't be so peaceful.

" Tch, how annoying."


	5. Days 5- 6 and 15- Mixed Themes

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Days 5 and 6- Saving her Man/ Civilian + Shinobi Love/ The Biggest Gesture**

.

 **Title** : Hidden Loners

.

 **Summary** : AU-ish / Sasuke is badly hurt and Naruto takes him to a cottage in the middle of the woods so he can get help. A secret lives there, and even without chakra, she won't just watch him die in front of her eyes.

.

 **A/N** : At LAST! It took me two weeks to finish and fix this, but now it's finally here! I got so so excited about this idea and now I can't wait to know what you think! I've decided to mix some themes together or I won't finish on time for the SS month. I still want to update my other long stories before July, and because I know myself, I gotta find a way to finish faster! I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave me some feedback!

.

.

.

She was definitely not expecting visitors at such an early hour of the dawn.

The rain was pouring heavily on that night, soaking every hidden leaf that tried to protect itself. The wind was howling like a hungry monster, slipping through the cracks of her old, wooden windows. It was a cold, lifeless night, and yet, the knocks on her door were almost breaking it in half.

" Sakura-chan! Hurry up! It's an emergency!"

A desperate voice echoed through the entire forest, mixing with dry bumps, scaring owls and whatever living creature that could hear the blond ninja. His golden locks were darker now, water dripping from them as his entire ninja attire was equally drenched. His skin was cold, his knuckles were already stinging from knocking so hard and he could feel that sticky liquid sliding down his belly. A warm sensation enveloped his torso, and the distinct smell of iron was taking over his nostrils.

Blood was staining his clothes, he could feel it.

But that blood didn't belong to him.

" Sakura-chan!"

" I'm coming!" A rough voice came from inside, creating a gap in between his lips. His eyes widened, and for a fraction of seconds, the blond could feel a certain relief taking over his senses. She was mad, for sure, but at least she was there. And if anyone could help him at that moment, it was that girl. " God damn it, Naruto! Do you even know what time it i-"

Her words were cut out from her throat as soon as she opened her front door. The sound of the rain got louder, a cold breeze hit her body and her emerald eyes widened as she witnessed the horrific scene in front of her.

Naruto was there, as announced by all the screaming and knocking, but he was not alone, destroying the scenario she had expected. Soaked wet, with hair darker than he night itself, a boy partially conscious was leaning on the blond's body. He was tall and his head was lowered, but even if she could not identify him, Haruno Sakura could clearly see that he was hurt. And for a medic such as her, that was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

" Shit. Bring him in."

Without thinking twice, she took a step aside, allowing both of them to make their way in. Naruto, due to the extra weight he was carrying, stumbled around, almost tripping on his feet as he followed her to what he concluded to be her kitchen. There was a large table there, which was previously set for one and which was quickly cleared in order to create some space. Plates and cutlery flew straight to the wooden floor, being immediately forgotten by everyone in that room as the attention was entirely set on the one wincing in pain.

The lights were now allowing her to inspect the hurt boy with her clinical eyes, as her friend quickly and carefully placed him over the table. The raven haired boy was contorting in pain, as his teeth were clenched and his clothes were torn in several places. They were stained in blood, and even before she could take a better look at his features, her emerald eyes spotted the red and white fan decoration his back.

So he was an Uchiha, she thought.

" What happened here, Naruto?"

" I don't know. I found him like that in the middle of the road and I knew he wouldn't make it to Konoha's hospital. I had to bring him here, Sakura-chan… I can't let him die. He's my best friend."

"…" Her emeralds locked with his blue orbs, and even if her friend didn't say it out loud, she could tell more from his glance than from the rest. Naruto was worried sick, and if she were to place a hand over his chest, the rosette was sure she would feel his heart trying to break his ribcage. His eyes were desperate, holding back tears and silently screaming for help.

His best friend was dying right in front of his eyes, and if she didn't do something fast, those blue eyes of his would lose their shine forever.

And she could not let that happen.

" Okay. Tell me everything you know. Get your shit together and spill it out!"

" H-Hai… There was this letter that was delivered to my house, and it told me to go to the road that leads to the Fire Country's frontier. When I got there, I felt this weird chakra, and before I saw it, his body was just there-ttebayo!"

" Anything else?"

" No- I mean… I don't remember!" He ran his fingers through his dump hair, walking around but not leaving that small space his despair had trapped him into. Naruto was clearly losing it, and at that very moment, she just could not waste time on that.

" Get out of here, Naruto!"

" W-What…? Don't you need help?"

"Not from you. Now go!"

" But Sakura-"

" GO!"

Her scream made him snap, and she could see his Adam's apple going up and down in what seemed to be a dry swallow. He was scared. A lot more than anyone in that room, and she knew exactly how he felt at that time. Powerless. Weak. Useless. He didn't know what to do to help and he didn't really know if there was anything he could actually do at that moment to make sure his friend got to see another day.

It was all in her hands. The hands of a girl who gave up her entire village and decided to seclude herself in the woods.

And more than anything, as he walked out of the kitchen, he believed those hands. He had to.

" Okay…" She let out a deep sigh. " Now it's just you and me… Sasuke."

Her emeralds were now burning in determination, as her instincts started to kick in. As her first emergency move, her fingers went to the raven haired boy's neck, touching his carotid and looking for his pulse. His muscles were stiffening, making it harder for her to feel anything, but it was clear that his heart was beating slower with every second. The rise and fall of his chest were also getting visibly compromised, as he seemed to be struggling harder and harder to move his diaphragm.

He needed air, she thought. He needed space. He needed her.

With one strong pull, the medic ripped off his clothes, discarding them and exposing his bare chest. Scars marked his skin, proving that his path had been anything but easy, as they mixed with the new wounds that were currently threatening his life. There was blood spread around his belly, and it was coming from a particular spot on his right side, just below his liver. It was a big wound, not deep enough to compromise any vital function, yet, she knew it would be the cause of his death if she didn't do anything. Especially after she smelled that tricky scent.

It was poison.

His wound, as she could smell, was drunk in poison and by how fast his muscles were stiffing, she could tell the effects of whatever had entered his veins were not going to dissipate if she simply stood there, waiting. Sakura would have to administrate an antidote, and soon, if she wanted to reverse the effects of the poison, and luckily, for him, the pinkette had spent a considerable amount of time training under the tutoring of one of the best.

Those slugs were really coming in hand, she thought.

" Look, you've been poisoned and I can reverse this. I just need to know who attacked you."

" W-Wha..?" He listened to her question almost as clearly as he had listened to her whole talk to his best friend a couple of moments before. Her voice- the voice of a faceless woman who knew his name- was distracting him from the entire pain that had taken over his body, and for a reason he did not know, he wanted to answer her questions. Even if he didn't know who she was and even if he didn't know if she was going to help him or not, Sasuke wanted to answer and just keep listening to her voice for a little longer.

He wanted to put a face to that voice. And apparently, he would need to tell her what she wanted to know in order to make through the rest of that night alive.

" Who ambushed you, Sasuke? I need to know so I can use the right potion."

" F-Fuck… I-"

" Just say it…"

"I-Iwa."

" Iwa?!"

" Aah."

" Good. Okay."

At the same moment she heard his voice, Sakura knew exactly what to do next. She ran to her cabinet and opened it with one, strong pull. Her medications were all separated according to the place where the poisons were produced, and her eyes flew around the labels until she found the one she was looking for.

Iwa. The land of Stone, where the poisons were produced with a special, dehydrated plant- Medusa, as she and her master had named it- she spent months trying to figure out the composition of. She tried, and eventually, managed to find a solution for all the poisons developed by the Iwa country, mostly because that plant was the key for everything.

Sakura grabbed the small bottle, rushing back to his side, holding the needle she would need to gain access to his vein. She stretched his arm, and it was quite easy to find the blue line traveling underneath his skin.

His vein was quite visible.

But the poison had already worked its effects on his arm.

" Shit."

She cursed, feeling his muscles so rigid under her touch, not being able to pierce the skin above it. Apparently, the poison was slowly turning his limbs into stone, and the consequences of such thing wouldn't be that hard to imagine. It started from the outside, slowly swallowing the insides until the person died.

Well done, Iwa, she thought, with a smug smirk on her face. The medic recognized a well done job when she saw one, but she also knew better that just that wouldn't be enough to stop her form saving that boy. If the intravenous wasn't available, she would just need to find another way in for the antidote.

" I hope you don't remember this."

Not wasting any more time, Sakura opened the bottle with her teeth and filled her mouth with the liquid inside. Quickly, she lifted his head a bit and she leaned down, opening his mouth and covering his lips with her owns. It was a warm sensation that took away his pain for a while, and even if he could barely notice the antidote in his mouth, the Uchiha could clearly feel as her tongue softly brushed against his. She lifted it up, making contact with his palate and forcing a swallowing reflex. The content went down, and before he could savor the only pleasurable moment of dying, it all ended as a cold feeling traveled down his guts.

A calming sensation slowly started to envelop his senses, as his muscles were now succumbing to an unstoppable tingling. The pressure was gone and the pain was not unbearable anymore. He felt as if his entire body was anesthetized, and the only thing he could clearly feel was the warmth her mouth left on his lips. It was the one thing keeping him sane and the one thing that captured his attention while his entire system seemed to be fighting an invisible war.

He was fighting against that poison. And luckily, he was not alone.

" You'll survive."

She whispered against the shell of his ear, and for the first time since he got there, Sasuke tried to open his eyes. His eyelids were heavier than rocks, and the light coming from above blinded him as he tried to see what was surrounding him.

He was trying to see her.

But after seeing an unrecognizable, pink blur his brain simply shut down, leaving nothing but darkness to keep him company.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of coffee and a throbbing sensation spread all over his body. There was a strange taste lingering over his tongue and at that moment, he felt an immense weight pulling him down. His ears captured the rain pouring outside- outside of wherever he could be- and for a reason he did not know, he could not fully open his eyes.

What on earth was going on?

His perception, even if messed up, showed no chakra traces around him, and for the moment, that gave him a momentary sense of safety. His senses were lighting up, as the sensibility was slowly returning to his limbs, causing him to feel more pain in an agonizing sensation of impotence. The Uchiha was simply there, unsure of where 'there' actually was and completely unaware of the current state of his body.

Sasuke felt like drifting in a shallow sea filled with hedgehogs, and that strong scent of coffee was the only connection he had with the safe shore.

That scent was relaxing, soothing and even sweet, no matter how bitter that black beverage probably tasted like.

That coffee was his call home.

" So you're finally awake."

And that voice… It sounded like his safe harbor.

Though he tried to emit any sort of word, his lips refused to allow any possible sound out. There was a shy light coming through his eyelids, and once he was finally able to beat that strength blinding him, Sasuke was able to see through the darkness of his weakness.

And that pink blur felt a lot safer than oblivion.

" Take it easy…" She placed a hand over his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was just the fact that he was feeling something different for the first time since he was attacked, but that touch felt warm and healing, and if he could, he would ask her to place her hands all over his sore muscles. " It will take a couple of minutes until the muscle relaxant shows its effects. Now that your veins aren't so stiff anymore, it's easier for the medication to work."

Her voice was low and peaceful, and as his irises adjusted to the yellow, lamp light, the Uchiha was finally able to give a face to the name he had heard in his dreams. Pink, short, messy hair, with bright, green eyes and delicate traces that were corrupted by a bruise on her lower lip. That was the girl whose name kept resonating inside his mind during the entire time he was out of his senses.

Now, Sakura had a body, a soul and a face. And a beautiful one, to say the least.

But that was not the time for him to be paying attention to her looks, he knew. There were many more important things for him to discover about his current situation. And the first thing he had to find out would be wether that pink haired girl was an enemy or not.

" Who-" He felt his muscles responding to his commands, to which he took a second to adjust. " Who are you?"

" You're talking normally already… That's a good sign." She placed a finger over her lips, as if to indicate she was trying to ratiocinate. " And since you're following me with your eyes, I can conclude your vision is fine, too, right?"

" You didn't answer my question."

" Good perception, short term memory unaffected and indices of personality. A strong one." The girl nodded, showing somewhat of a content face. " Now do you remember what happened to you?"

From his horizontal position, he could see her green eyes blinking in curiosity. Her expression seemed calm as she evaluated him, and at that moment, she didn't seem to be paying attention to his question at all. It felt as if she was deliberately ignoring him, and even if he had just woken up, the Uchiha was already losing his patience.

That girl…

" If you remember anything, you can t-"

"Sakura!"

His voice came out louder, causing her eyes to widen for a moment. It was clear that she didn't seem impressed or intimidated by him, but as he had expected, the girl did seem intrigued by the fact that he actually knew her name. At that moment, when things were still so uncertain, Sasuke knew he had to hold onto any possible advantage he could have.

He had to show her that apart from his physical condition, he was not defeated.

He was not vulnerable.

" Answer my question." He ordered, his voice strong and consistent.

" But you already seem to know my name. And apparently, this shows you remember when Naruto brought you to me."

" Hn, just your name isn't enough."

" My name and the fact that I've saved you are the only things you need to know about me for now."

" Tch You-"

His voice was cut out by a sudden cough that escaped his lungs. The violent movements of his chest hurt like hell, and at that moment, Sasuke did his best to shift his position on what he could finally identify as a couch. He tried to move and breath all alone, but it didn't take long before the girl quickly approached him. Her warm hands returned to his body, reaching for his chest and resting on his back, as she was carefully helping him sit up.

Her hands, as he could feel, were soft and pure from callous, showing him that she clearly didn't belong to the same world as him and Naruto. Due to her proximity, he could feel her scent invading his nostrils, and even if moving his muscles still hurt like hell, the Uchiha felt a soothing sensation as she helped him. He could feel how much care she put under her touch, showing she knew exactly how much pain he was feeling at that moment.

She cared about him. About a person she didn't even know. She took him in and saved his life, not minding about his unknown past and his criminal records.

Trying to intimidate her wouldn't be necessary, for Sakura is merely a civilian, he concluded. She is a good person. And that would be the death of her someday, he knew.

Oh, but he didn't know her at all.

" Thanks." He muttered, as she went to grab a chair to place next to the couch. At that moment, as the covers he had over his body slipped, he could see the bandages wrapped around his bare torso, and judging by the amount of new hematoma around his belly, the Uchiha could tell those ninjas really got the best of him. The pain he felt when he brushed his fingers over the bandages sent electric jolts through his nerves, and he knew he was probably not supposed to touch that again so soon.

" It will still take a couple of days until it stops hurting like that. And also, don't worry. Naruto isn't here right now, but he will be back in a couple of days with new clothes and some medicine"

" Hn. What happened to me? I mean… After I got here."

Her eyes were softer now, as she sat across from him, with her arms and legs crossed. A sigh escaped her lips, and she ran her fingers through her messy hair, massaging her scalp in the process. " You were poisoned by Iwa ninjas. Naruto brought you here and I basically saved your life by giving you an antidote."

" And why did you help me?"

" What kind of question is that? You needed help, so I helped. End of story."

" You don't even know who I am."

" Of course I do."

" Do you?"

" Yes. You're Naruto's friend. You're a rouge ninja from the Leaf, who ran after Orochimaru three years ago. You're a criminal, Uchiha Sasuke."

As she took a sip of her coffee she had previously left resting on the floor, the Uhciha's eyes widened in shock. The steam coming out of the mug made her eyes look even more mysterious, and for a moment, he felt defenseless against a girl who couldn't even hold a kunai. Her knowledge of him was impressive and the advantage he thought he had was now gone.

That girl knew him. She knew more than people normally did, and for a reason he did not know, he knew Naruto hadn't been the one to tell her all of those things. There was nothing naive about her intentions, for she knew exactly who was the one she was taking care of.

Sakura knew too much. And at that moment, not knowing exactly how much was his biggest disadvantage.

" So you do know me."

" I can say I know a bit more than just your name." She smirked. " You know, that's the problem with you, ninjas… You think us civilians are idiots and don't know what's happening around us… but guess what: we live in the same world, so I assure you that we do know a lot of stuff."

" Hn. Why don't you call the ANBU then? The elders won't like it when they find out you're hiding a criminal in the village?"

A chuckle escaped her lips when he finished his sentence, and he didn't know exactly what part of his speech had left her in such a good mood. " Do you honestly think I care about the elders?"

" Shouldn't you?"

" Maybe… If we were actually in Konoha, I could even pretend to care about them."

A smirk crossed her lips once again, and he didn't like how things were turning out at that moment. That civilian girl- Sakura was a lot more dangerous than he had thought. Of course she saved his life and showed concern, but apparently, just that wasn't enough for her to be classified as a good person. She was hiding her cards, and she was doing it better than many ninjas he knows.

He certainly wouldn't underestimate her.

" So that was why Naruto brought me here."

" Probably. Hospitals wouldn't take a criminal."

" Hn, you're calling me a criminal, and yet, you won't denounce me."

" How can you be so sure I haven't sent the letter already?"

" A civilian with wide medical knowledge, who lives outside the village, in the middle of nowhere and takes care of a criminal… You don't seem to want to draw attention to yourself either. So I would say you're either a criminal as well or you're just running away from something."

"…" A smile grew in her face, as she placed her now empty mug back on the wooden floor. She rested her elbows on her knees, and approached him with a defying glare in her emerald eyes. "For a ninja, you're not that stupid, Sasuke."

" Tch."

" You're not entirely right, though… I'm not a criminal like you and I'm not really running away. I just want some peace to work with my poisons. If the village found out about my location, they would start coming by and that would be annoying. Naruto brings me enough problems every now and then already, if you know what I mean."

" Hn."

Even if her story did seem plausible, the Uchiha knew it was not complete. Sakura was hiding the real reasons behind her secret exile, and even if he knew that had probably nothing to do with him, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by that mystery.

Why would a medic be hiding from her own village?

That certainly made no sense, especially considering her strong will to save lives. There had to be something more. Other factors that made her do what she did, because he knows- oh, and how he knows- that leaving the place you've always called home is one of the hardest things in the world. Sakura probably had reasons just like him that made her walk through those gates never to return again.

Places to meet. Memories to erase. People to forget.

Could it really be that a girl with such beautiful eyes had so much darkness to hide in her heart?

All those unanswered questions were leaving him mad, and apparently, the expression stamped on his face was giving in to his current internal state. The pink haired girl was looking at him with a sly smile playing on her lips, and even if her social skills had decreased a lot since she left Konoha all those years before, Sakura could read him like an open book.

Sasuke was curious. He was torturing himself over the unexplained decision of a civilian to reject Konoha in the same way he did. He was dying to know the truth. And even if she found amusement in his current condition, the girl wasn't that much of a terrible person to simply sit there and watch him suffer.

There would be no harm in telling him the truth, she thought.

It was not like he would return to the village to tell the elders about her location.

" You wanna know why I left, don't you?"

" A-Aah." He looked away, not wanting to show his real feelings.

" It's not that much of a big deal, to be honest… It's just that, being good at something is only good for drawing the wrong attention in the ninja world." Her eyes aimed at the floor, and he watched as she let out a sigh.

"What do you mean by wrong attention?"

" Just think about it, Sasuke… A medic who knows the bases of most of the poisons used around the Five Great nations, and who doesn't have a single drop of chakra in her blood… What do you think people would want from m-"

" An undetectable weapon."

His words left his mouth as a whisper after reaching the conclusion her question led him to. His eyes widened and there was a gap in between his lips as he watched her nod, confirming his hypothesis.

Of course, he thought. It all made sense now.

Even if she's not a medical ninja, it doesn't mean she's of no use for the village's combat strategies. In fact, her lack of chakra made her the perfect person to infiltrate missions, where a fast and imperceptible kill would be necessary. They wanted to turn her into a silent weapon that could easily end many lives with a simple herb mixture.

They wanted to turn her into an assassin.

And he was sure they weren't satisfied when she said no.

Sakura's a medic. She saves lives and heals people, no matter who these people might actually be. She's guided by her ideals, and of course those ideals were the main reason why she didn't accept the offer from that bandaged man.

She said 'No' to one of the most influential ninjas of Konoha, and even if she was a civilian, Sakura knew she could never live a normal life again with that man and his special team following her and coordinating her every action. The medic had to leave. And that was exactly what she did on that cold, winter night.

She left it all behind. She was forced to. And for that, the girl whose choices were stollen deserves to have her strength acknowledged.

By him and by the ones who still remember about her.

" Sakura…"

" It's not really a big deal, though… I got used and-"

" Is it… Is it really okay for you to be all alone?" His voice came out almost as a whisper that flickers a candle's light, as their eyes were now intimately connected. That was the same question he has asked himself every single day of his life for the past three years, and depending on her answer, he would know exactly what to expect from the girl who saved his life.

The question, he could see, left her a little uncomfortable. He could see it as she tried to look aside for a moment, and when she unconsciously bit her lower lip, drawing blood from her bruise, the Uchiha knew she had been avoiding that answer for a long time as well.

She had been avoiding loneliness for all this time.

" I don't mind spending my days without anyone here." She said, dryly, as she licked the blood from her lips. " It's not like things would be that different if I were in Konoha. There's no one there for me."

His heart pounded at her declaration, and it was only now that he realized how that girl was a loner just like him. Things were taken from her, yet she grew from that loss. She became a medic, mending the others instead of mending herself, and that was her way of coping with the loneliness she eventually brought upon herself.

Sakura found a good way to move on. And for that, he respected her.

For that, he respected her choice.

" You seem to be quite confident about yourself."

" I am. You gotta learn a thing or two after spending so long living alone. You can even call it… Comforting."

" Hn." He smirked. " Naruto wouldn't like to hear that."

" Tch, that idiot comes to my house at least once a week to check on me. He's impossible-shannarou."

" He's just worried."

" He shouldn't be. I know how to take care of myself."

" Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Remember that you're alive simply because I want you to be, Uchiha Sasuke." She smirked, turning the atmosphere lighter around them. Slowly, they were growing more comfortable around each other, and the reason behind it was probably because they knew how equally alone they were.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were just two, lonely souls trapped in the choices made by their pasts, and at that moment, finding someone who shares the same loneliness felt more than just good.

It felt safe. And safety is the keyword for that duo.

Safety in a life with no certainties.

" If you say so…" The corner of his lips lifted in amusement, as he dropped his eyes to his lap. Sleepiness was starting to kick in once again, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his head to find her eyes once again. There was a tender expression ruling his face, and even with all the bandages and all the bruises spread around his body, Sakura could see the real Uchiha Sasuke.

Not the stranger. Not the criminal and certainly not the ninja who was trying to intimidate her earlier.

She saw the boy who used to play around with his brother during the spring of their days.

And that boy- oh… He was still as beautiful as he used to be.

" Well… I think I should let you rest. Something tells me you don't want to be here by the time Naruto comes back, and for that, you'll need to heal as much as possible."

" Hn. That sounds like a good idea."

" Yeah…" She stood up from the chair, stretching her back and allowing herself to release a yawn. The Uchiha was definitely not the only one who needed some good hours of sleep, apparently. " If you need anything, just call me… It's a small cottage and I'm a light sleeper, so… Just call me."

" I will."

" Then… Good night, Sasuke."

"Aah… Good night."

She started making her way upstairs, as his eyes followed her every step. That girl was certainly special, and he knew that their story- or whatever had happened between them that night- was far from over. Their paths would cross again in the future, and he knew that whenever he needed, he would know exactly where to find the lonely, civilian medic who saved his life.

The girl who made him feel safe.

" Oh! And Sakura."

" Uh? What is it?"

"Thank you… For saving my life."

" Hn." She smiled. " You're welcome."

" And sorry about your lip. I didn't do it on purpose, though. You should know better than to kiss a criminal."

" Aah…" She smirked, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. So he didn't forget about that, after all. " I think I've learned my lesson."

* * *

Enough time passed for both her lower lip and his body to almost heal completely. The rain had stopped along with his pain, and as they were less than 24 hours away from the day the blond was supposed to return, both Sasuke and Sakura knew that the time had come for him to leave.

Even if he wasn't fully recovered and even if she had asked him to stay a little longer, the Uchiha knew his departure was inevitable. Due to his unfinished business with his past, he knew he could not rest until everything was settled, and postponing things would only make things worse. His path was already traced from the time he set his foot out of the Konoha gates, and no matter what, he could not get distracted.

Not even if he wanted to.

" Do you really have to go?"

Her small form was standing just outside the cottage, as she leaned against her door frame. Her sleepy, emerald eyes softly connected with his dark ones, and her cheeks were a bit red due to the cold, morning breeze. A warm robe protected her from the chilling wind, and her pink locks were perfectly framing her tired face. Sakura was certainly not used to waking up that early, as a yawn would escape her lips every now and then, and her rib cage seemed to be rising and falling in quite a slow pace.

She should've certainly gone to bed earlier instead of preparing his supplies until so late.

Well, but it was not like she would be able to sleep that night. Not knowing he would be gone by the morning.

" Aah. I don't want the dobe to find me here tomorrow."

" It's gonna be hard to explain to him why I let you go… Especially when he told me to sedate you until the day of his return."

A smirk grew on his lips, as he could certainly picture his best friend saying such thing with his characteristic 'dattebayo' in the end of the sentence.

Naruto was really an idiot.

" You can tell him I left in the middle of the night or something."

" Yeah… Or you could stay and say… hi?" Her eyes were looking at him tenderly, as her low voice came out with the option she would've preferred him to choose. There was a pout on her lips, and seeing such thing made his own chest feel a little warmer.

Who would've thought that they would end up like that after merely one week?

The time they've spent together, even if short, was enough for them to create something similar to a bond. They learned more about each other and shared memories of their old days in Konoha. She gave him Naruto's spare clothes she keeps in her drawer, and sewed the Uchiha crest on its back just so he wouldn't have to walk around without his proud symbol stamped on his back. Sakura made him her famous and disgusting soldier pills so he could recover faster, and there were nights when they would actually dine something tasteful together.

It was a life none of them were used to anymore. It was a simple life, lived by simple people who were more than just a medic and a ninja. They enjoyed the time and enjoyed each other's company, even if loneliness was practically a part of their DNA already.

They had a good time, for sure.

But now it was time for them to go back to what they used to be.

It was time to go back to reality. A new reality, filled with memories and promises that would forever be stuck in their minds.

Nothing would ever be the same. Not even if they wanted to.

" Hn, I bet he wouldn't like to see me in his clothes."

Sakura chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. " I guess he will be mad about that…" A soft smile went to play on her lips, as her eyes were now drifting to the forest that surrounded them. The tall trees that hid her exile were as strong as ever, serving as walls that kept the world away.

She was thankful for them, yet, at that very moment, as the wind danced around their trunks and reached their locks, the pink haired medic also felt that they threatened something precious. The girl swallowed dry, feeling her chest tightening as she realized his feet were starting to get ready for departure.

The pinkette didn't want him to go. Not just because he was still not fully recovered, but also because she enjoyed his company more than she would like to admit. He gave her something she believed to be long lost in her heart, and at that moment, she just wanted to make sure that, one day, he could bring back that something, whatever that was.

He had to…

" … You know the way, right?" Her voice came out as a whisper, her cheeks were blushing and judging by how her lips were forming a thin line, the Uchiha knew she was not talking about the way that led him back to his path of revenge. She was talking about the path that led him back to her. And you bet he knew it by heart.

" Aah." He smiled shyly, taking a step away. " I'll be back…"

Her entire expression changed at his promise, and she could feel her heart beating faster. There was a beautiful smile on her lips, and seeing her like that made him feel incredibly light inside. Somehow, that girl- the girl with pink hair and green eyes who managed to save his life a week before, was now more than just that pink, faceless blur. She had a face. She had a life, and a place to live her life.

A place that felt more like home than his old apartment back in Konoha.

And someday, he would return to that cottage hidden in the woods so he could call it home.

Someday, he would safely return to her.

" Just try not to be dying next time you come around, okay?"

" Hn, don't worry. I'll have to be okay if I want to teach you how to use a kunai properly, right?"

" Oh, so you're saying they were not made to cut carrots?" She teased, smirking softly.

" Tch… Civilians."

" Hn. Shinobis."


	6. Days 7 and 10- Mixed Themes

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Days - Past/ SasuSaku Rivals**

 **.**

 **Title** : Before You

.

 **Summary** : Sasuke has always been the most intelligent student of his class. That is, until she came by.

.

.

.

His early days at the ninja academy could, indeed, be called perfect. He had the perfect seat, from where he could see the entire blackboard; the best teachers, who would proudly compliment his performances; and average classmates that wouldn't bother him with stupid things such as playing around or having fun somewhere after classes ended. Apart from that blonde idiot who kept challenging him, the Uchiha had nothing to complain about, regarding his daily routine at the academy.

Sasuke enjoyed his days there, where his skills and abilities were recognized by everyone and where he was, by far, the best among all the others. There, he was the greatest Uchiha, and even if he was sometimes compared to his older brother by some teachers, it was not like Itachi was actually there like he always was at home.

That was his place and his chance to prove his power. That was his class. Be it Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu, no one could beat him.

No one could beat Uchiha Sasuke.

That is, until she appeared.

It was a normal day when his eyes first captured the vibrant color of her short, pink hair. Her big, bright, green eyes were breathtaking, and thanks to that pout decorating her lips, he could barely pay any attention to the words she said during her self-introduction. Apparently, that girl— Sakura, as he later found out— came from a nearby village with her parents and would be now joining the ninja academy. She was a fragile, small girl, who seemed to be afraid of all the eyes that were set on her and of the future that started that day. She was clearly not going to make it to the end of the course, and for a moment, he even felt sorry for her.

Such a weak, defenseless girl… She could never be a ninja.

Or that was what he thought until she was finally put to test.

Her results on physical tests, as he had expected, weren't anything but ordinary. She showed off more in taijutsu abilities, demonstrating somewhat of a precise chakra control and fast reflexes, but nothing that could surpass him. Sakura was okay, he thought. And an okay girl certainly didn't deserve his Uchiha attention.

Oh, but when their written tests ended, he saw how much that 'okay' girl could really shine.

When Iruka finally gave back his corrected tests, Sasuke was certainly not prepared for the words that escaped his cheerful teacher's lips.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun. Your marks were the second best!"

His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat, and suddenly, all the buzz caused by his classmates sharing their marks disappeared. He felt sick and frozen, as if he had seen a ghost entering his room in the middle of the night.

Second best. Second. What on earth was that supposed to mean!?

That couldn't be happening, he thought, looking down at the numbers circled on the front pages of his tests.

93, 95, 97. Those weren't perfect scores, but how could anyone have surpassed him when most of the students didn't even reach 85?

There had to be something wrong. Iruka probably made a mistake or someone— the one— had cheated and wasn't caught. His classmates aren't that smart. They've never been, and Sasuke refused to believe that one of them had suddenly turned into a genius. No, not those kids. Not the kids he grew up with and not the kids that—

And suddenly, as in an epiphany, realization took over his body and his eyes immediately turned to the one child in that class that had not grown up with them. The one kid he knew nothing about and the one kid that could, indeed, be somehow smart. Haruno Sakura, the stranger that came from who knows where, and who had so far proven to be just an okay girl.

It couldn't be her, right?

Yes, it could. And as soon as he saw all those children surrounding her with amazed expressions ruling their faces, Uchiha Sasuke knew for sure that it was.

For her seat was located just one row below his own, Sasuke could clearly see the numbers that decorated the front pages of her tests. All the three of them exposed a perfectly round 100, showing him that the stranger with pink hair was, definitely, a genius. She had aced all her tests, and even if everyone around her was amazed by her scores, Sakura was just there, humbly smiling as if what she had done was no big deal at all. As if she had not just stolen his spot.

Neither her cute looks nor her bubbly personality were enough to dissipate the immeasurable anger he felt towards her at that moment. Even if she was a kind girl and always tried to be nice to everyone, Sasuke couldn't help but hate her. Hate her for being smarter, hate her for humiliating him in front of the entire academy and hate her for probably working hard on her own. He didn't care if she had spent hours studying for the tests and he certainly couldn't care less if she had worked harder than he did in order to get those grades.

He simply hated her.

And from that day onwards, Uchiha Sasuke had vowed to make it his personal mission to get his revenge on that girl with pink hair.

But saying was a lot easier than actually doing.

Much to his dismay, the same thing repeated itself in the following written tests. She kept her perfect scores, not letting a single mistake destroy her records or her impeccable answers, and making sure to add all the information needed. It's true that he managed to get higher grades himself thanks to the amount of hours added to his studies, but they were still not enough neither to satisfy his needs nor to shut his brother's mouth. Lately, Itachi had been teasing him about the real reasons behind that sudden need to study, and more than ever, he was sure his brother had eyes inside the ninja academy. Apparently, he knew too much about the pinkette and their little rivalry, and needless to say, family dinners were filled with her name and teasing looks.

It was annoying.

Itachi was annoying and she was annoying, too.

And because of that— because of them, the Uchiha found himself staying at the academy after the classes ended so he could study with no annoying interruptions. He was holding a bunch of books in his small hands, as his feet dragged him towards his own classroom, where, he knew, would be a good place to acquire new knowledge. For most of the kids had already headed home, he figured that would be the one place where he could be all alone, without that pink haired annoyance that had been constantly present in his life.

He wanted to stay away from her.

But fate would allow no such thing.

As soon as he slid the wooden door open, his dark eyes widened at the scene in front of him. The room was quiet, and the light entering through the window created a peaceful veil that softly fell over her pink hair, making it shine in its purest way. Her head was lowered, her green eyes shut and a pile of books rested next to her sleeping form, as an evident indication that she had studied until her body collapsed. An almost inaudible sound escaped her lips, and for a moment, he actually thought she was cute.

Or maybe even more than just that.

At first, the Uchiha boy felt reluctant regarding what to do next. He didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time, he was also drawn to her in pure curiosity. As a child discovering the world for the first time, his eyes wanted to take a closer look at the girl who had been the cause of his sleepless nights and troubled dinners.

Before he could even think straight, his feet had already dragged him towards her. From such a short distance, he could clearly see the soft blush on her cheeks, and he could smell the floral scent that emanated from her. Her hair was beautiful under that natural, sun light, and there was a rebel, pink lock that had fallen over her face. Sakura was there, in front of him, and at that moment, he realized how fragile that girl really was. Were he an enemy, she wouldn't even see where her death came from. If he were cautious, he could even tuck that pink lock behind her ear and she wouldn't even realize his presence.

It would all be just a dream, he thought.

But a dream that ended up too soon.

Her green eyes opened just in time to see his fingers approaching her face. The deep, sleepy way her emeralds looked at him made him freeze in his position, and for a moment, Sasuke felt like he was the fragile ninja of the situation. Sakura didn't seem to be afraid or scared by his presence, leaving all the shock and confusion to him. She looked calm and peaceful, and for a moment, he could feel his heart skipping a beat.

What the hell was wrong with him?

" Sasuke…kun?" She said, her voice sleepy and low. " What are you doing here?"

"I-It's none of your business!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest, hugging his books and pouting like the child he was. He watched as she scratched her eyes in order to take the sleep away, and one, deep yawn left her lungs.

" I must have fallen asleep while studying…" She stretched her body like a kitty, lifting her arms, and right after that, her eyes landed on the books he was carrying. " I see that you're here for that, too."

" Yes. I'll have a perfect score on our next exam, you'll see!"

"…" A smile crossed her lips, as her cheeks grew redder in pure excitement. " I wish you good luck, then!"

The way she looked at him with those pure, emerald eyes, and the way she spoke so truthfully and innocently made his arrogant expression drop from his face. His body felt warmer, and even if he hated to admit it, Sakura had just given him a confidence boost he didn't know he needed.

Apparently, the pinkette didn't realize that his words were more of a war declaration than anything, and that was enough to leave him mad. He wanted to see her suffering and apprehensive after his threat, but instead, she was acting truly supportive and excited for him. She didn't feel bad or hurt at all, and he could not understand how she could look so happy after he had just said he would bring her down.

Sakura was supposed to have been angry at him. Annoyed, at least.

But instead, there she was, all sunshine and rainbows with that beautiful smile and those stunning eyes, supporting the boy who wanted to see her suffer.

He really hated her. And at that moment, he was ready to show her she had just made herself an enemy.

She had just found herself a rival.

"Hn, I don't need your words!"

Pouting again and trying to seem as angry as he could, Uchiha Sasuke turned around and headed to his own seat so he could start studying. Even if he had tried to make a dramatic exit, all his credit dissipated when he sat just behind her. She probably thought he was fool for making all that fuzz for nothing, but instead of taking his words seriously, Sakura chose to pay attention to how silly he actually looked when his cheeks were puffed.

Apparently, the girls were right. Uchiha Sasuke really is cute.

And she couldn't have chosen a better way to finally get to talk to him.

Ever since she had entered the academy, he had never really spoken to her. All the other kids had at least approached her to say hi, but the Uchiha was the only one who had actually kept quiet, choosing only to glare at her during classes. She thought about approaching him herself— and she even tried to do so— but she was always interrupted by one of the other girls or even Naruto challenging him for a fight.

Destiny certainly didn't want them to get to know each other. Still, she was decided not to give up.

And finally, after so long, her efforts were rewarded. She was all alone with him, and even if they were studying in the purest silence, it was already a progress, she thought. He seemed to be a nice kid, and maybe, since they were together, she could use that chance to invite him to go somewhere or just talk to him about silly things that had nothing to do with the academy.

She wanted to get to know him. And she was definitely not gonna waste her opportunity.

The studying went on for less than 30 minutes until the girl decided to start her approaching plan. With all the innocence of the world, Sakura took her math book and walked up to his seat's row, sitting right next to him. She watched as his eyes followed her, and she could also see his annoyed face when she leaned forward, breaking into his personal space. It was clear that he didn't like that at all, but at that moment, the pinkette couldn't care less. She opened her book in front of him, and with her small, chubby finger, she pointed out a random exercise.

" Oi, what do you-"

" Can you help me with this one?"

Her voice cut through him, leaving him at complete loss of words. He looked at her with those dark eyes of his, confused as to how he should really react to her proposal. " What?"

" I need help with this exercise. Come on, if you're as smart as you say you are, this shouldn't be much of a challenge for you, right?"

The words that came out of her mouth and the daring face she was making destroyed all his previous thoughts, and before he knew it, his pride was already forcing him to do as she told. He pouted once more while he read the exercise, feeling confident as soon as he realized it was not a hard one. He knew how to solve that, and as he explained her the different types of shrunken rotations, the Uchiha boy could feel, somehow, superior.

It felt like a victory. A small one, for sure, but a victory nonetheless. Still, even if he didn't want to admit, it also felt incredibly… fun?

" Oh! Now I get it! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

He couldn't quite explain the feeling that took over him as soon as he saw her smiling face thanking him, but he could feel himself growing lighter at that sensation. Soon after that, her proximity didn't feel threatening anymore, and instead, the way her arm was brushing against his own felt quite soothing and welcoming. Her floral scent felt really good, and before he knew it, he grew used to her presence.

The way she listened to his explanations and the way she laughed and joked about silly things made him feel comfortable around her, and whenever she looked at him with her beautiful eyes, the Uchiha found himself at complete loss of words.

They were just stunning, he would think.

And for the entire time they spent studying side by side, not even once he was indifferent to those eyes.

By the time they finished, the sun was already setting and they had solved a lot of exercises. They were both happy with how much they had actually studied, and after they parted ways after walking home together, both Sasuke and Sakura knew that whatever they had started during that afternoon, would not be easily broken.

Not even by the scores of some stupid test.

* * *

The tests that followed those studying afternoons soon arrived, and quickly ended for both of them. On that morning, all the students were gathered around the hallways where their marks were displayed, and in the middle of defeated faces, both the smart kids were excitedly looking for their names on the top of that list. His dark pearls were confident about his scores, and her emerald ones were on fire as she went up to find her name.

Anyone that saw those kids could easily tell how flared they were about the scores. It's true that the girl didn't care much about that at first, but since she realized how funny it felt to compete— and win— against the Uchiha, the Haruno girl took a liking for the thing. She liked the competition, and winning tasted special when he was her opponent.

Hauro Sakura had turned herself into a competitive girl, never once experimenting the bitter taste of defeat.

And on that day, the results were as sweet as ever.

Her name was proudly decorating the first place, and as soon as she saw that, she quickly turned to face her raven haired friend. Her fingers were making the victory sign, as a big smile decorated her face and her mouth let out that 'Shannaro' thing she had lately come up with. She watched as he pouted in pure anger and as he balled his fists, while watching his name under hers.

Uchiha Sasuke was definitely a terrible loser.

But he was a loser, nonetheless.

Yet, he was not giving up on his goals to defeat her. He could be a brat and complain like a child all the time they were studying together, but her rival was not a quitter, no.

" Yay! I won again!"

" No way! You cheated, Sakura!"

"As if! Admit it, I'm smarter than you!"

" Never! Hn, Next time I'm gonna get you! I'll be the first!"

Oh, and she loved that about him.

" I'll be waiting for you then, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **A/N** : This was supposed to be a cute, little one. I'm not really good at writing about pre-genin, so I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please, leave me a Review!


	7. Days 8 and 14- Mixed Themes

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Days 8 and 14- Protective of Us/ Domestic Disagreement**

.

 **Title** : It's Late

.

 **Summary** : She just found out that he's leaving again, and this time, she really is tired of being left behind. With their daughter asleep, the Uchiha couple will have to fix things one way or another.

.

.

.

The atmosphere around them was heavy and the silence that was left ever since Sarada went to sleep was simply torturous. They had barely exchanged any words since the kage meeting earlier that day, and now, every time a plate made contact with the sink, they could feel as if they were being stabbed straight to their hearts.

Even if the cold water was running through her delicate fingers, she could feel his burning stare on her back, memorizing her curves, the length of her hair and how she wore the Uchiha crest on her back, as if that was the last time his eyes would be seeing his wife. He was waiting for her to turn so he could see her face and her eyes one last time that night, and most of all, he was waiting for her to say something. To say anything, so he could listen to her voice one, last time before he left.

As always, Sasuke was waiting for her to do something. However, Sakura was not going to do anything. Not this time.

Just as she had foreseen, doing the dishes was not helping her distract her mind from the bomb that had fallen over her head earlier that day. Ever since he had said those words during that official meeting, Sakura hasn't really been able to focus on anything else. He caught her and everyone else by surprise as soon as he announced his new plans, and even if he tried to sound as professional and as logical as he could, for her, his words only meant one thing:

He was leaving. Again.

Sasuke was leaving the village for the third time in his life, and this time, he was not leaving an empty room behind, no. He was leaving his friends. He was leaving his family. He was leaving his child to save the world and be the hero no one will ever acknowledge. Anger started boiling inside her veins and her muscles would contract at the thought of seeing him give up on everything again for the sake of the ninja world, and for one, damn time she just wanted to pass down that responsibility to someone else. Anyone would do, if she were to be honest.

Even if he was probably the only one who could do that, Sakura couldn't care less about that. She wanted him to stay, as selfishly as that could sound. She wanted him to enjoy his time around the home he neglected for so long and around the family he had longed for since he was child. Her husband had finally conquered everything he had aimed for, and now it was all been taken away from him again. How could people simply accept that without doing anything?

How could he accept that without doing anything to stay?

Sakura just couldn't understand. For the first time in her life, she just couldn't accept the fact that he was leaving for his own sake, too, as he had told her before. It didn't make sense. It was an absurdity! It was illogical and definitely the biggest bullshit she has ever heard from him.

It was not fucking fair.

And when she finally screamed in the depths of her soul, the Uchiha matriarch finally lost it.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, her fists tightened so hard her nails were digging into her palms, forming crescent-moon-shaped marks on her skin. It didn't take long for a plate to break in her hands, wounding her flesh and causing her own blood to stream down along with the water from the sink. She was losing blood, but judging by how hard she had closed her eyes, Sasuke could tell she had paid that no mind.

" Sakura… Your hand." He approached the sink, standing next to her. His eyes widened at the bloody view, and instinctively, he grabbed the cloth she was previously using to dry the plates and offered it to her. " Use it."

" Tch, I'm fine…" She took a step away from him, rejecting his offer. " I don't need this…"

" Stop being stubborn and stop the bleeding already."

" I said I'm fine, Sasuke. I can take care of this by myself."

" I know you can, but-"

" I don't need you to do this for me!" Her eyes finally clashed against his, and even if he already knew there was something troubling her, the male Uchiha found out exactly what just by the way her emerald orbs were intensely glaring at him.

His wife was an open book for him. She's always been.

And more than ever, he could tell how hurt she was at that moment.

The moment that preceded another departure.

Even if her eyes were burning in pure rage, he didn't need his sharingan to see that tinge of sadness that was building up inside her. Sakura, more than anyone, knew the consequences of his wanderings for she was the one who would always stay behind, waiting and worrying about him. Of course, Naruto and Kakashi would also wonder about his whereabouts, but they had their own lives to take care of.

But what about her? What about their daughter? Sasuke was a much more relevant part of her life now than when he left all those years before. Their lives were now connected not only by love but also by the physical proof of this feeling.

They have a young daughter together, damn it! How could she simply put his safety in the second place and focus on her life without him?

In a blink of an eye, Sakura found herself holding back stubborn, angry tears that would destroy all her arguments. She bit her lower lip until it lost its coloration, shutting her eyes close and gripping the edge of the sink. Her head was turned away from him, and the only thing he could see was how heavy her breathing was at that moment. Her hand was still bleeding, and her shoulders were tenser than ever.

Once again, he was the one leaving and she was the one who got hurt. She was literally bleeding for him, and she was just tired of that.

That was it, she thought. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

" This…" Her voice started, coming out as a whisper that was, at the same time, relieved and filled with pain. She took one, deep breath and finally turned her emeralds to face him. " This is not fair, Sasuke."

At the scene of his wife completely broken, the male Uchiha felt his chest being stabbed by her piercing agony. He knew the reason behind her misery, and yet, there was nothing he could do about that. Nothing but take on all her feelings and bear anything she could throw at him. He would take the blame upon himself, even if they both knew he hated that situation just as much as she did.

" This is not a matter of being fair or not, Sakura. It's our duty as shinobi."

" Duty? Is this all you can say, Sasuke?"

" Aah."

" You bastard… How dare you?" Her chest grew heavier, but still, her tears were nowhere to be seen. " Can't you see what's happening?! You're going away again, Sasuke! And who knows for how long! You're going away from your daughter, your home and your friends! How-"

" And do you think I want to leave you?" His voice rose unexpectedly, causing her emeralds to widen, and before he knew it, he could feel her words and her feelings reaching out for him. Sasuke was feeling unsettled all of sudden, and for a reason he did not know, he was not liking that. " I… I don't want to go, Sakura."

" Then stay!" She finally approached him, standing mere inches away from him. He could feel the heat coming from her body, and looking at her eyes from such short distance only hurt more. " Do something selfish for once in your life and let someone else do this."

" You know I'm the only one who can track that down. No one else can do this."

" … Not even me?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Can't I go instead? You could tell me what you know and I'll go search for these bastards. And then… You can stay. You can stay, Sasuke…"

At that moment, her heart shattered into millions of pieces, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Her hands were now resting over his chest, and by the look in her eyes, Sasuke could tell she understood very well what she was proposing to him.

She was offering him a chance to stay with Sarada at home. She was giving up her own chance to stay with her little girl so she could keep father and daughter together.

Sakura was sacrificing herself for him, once again, as she begged him to be selfish and accept her offer.

And even if his love for her only got stronger, he simply couldn't accept that offer.

"Hn." He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb. He offered her a soft expression, and at that moment, Sakura already knew what he was going to say. " Thank you, Sakura… But I can't do this to you."

" But you can do this to yourself, right?"

" You have to understand."

His words hit her hard, and suddenly, the pinkette started to feel a bitter taste in her tongue. She couldn't really believe he was asking her such thing. After all those years of understanding, he couldn't really be asking her such thing so bluntly, as if she had never understood his reasons for doing everything he did.

Sakura has always seen through his actions and more than anyone— more than even Naruto— she understood him.

But not anymore. Not after his request.

" Understand…?" She bit her tongue, looking away from him. Her hands slid from his chest, and instinctively, she slapped his hand away from her face. The expression on her face was filled with anger now, and at that moment, Sasuke knew he would have to choose his next words carefully if he wanted to help her. If he wanted to save them. " I'm so tired of understanding, Sasuke… Just do what you have to do."

" Sakura… You know what I meant."

" No, I don't, Sasuke… I don't understand anything anymore. Maybe you should ask me that, too." Her voice carried a sarcastic tone now, and seeing her so hurt and broken allowed him to feel his own anger boiling inside his veins. " I have an even better idea, actually. Why don't you ask me to wait for you? That would be one hell of an advice!"

" I never wanted you to wait for me and you know that."

" Oh, come on. That is not the point here!"

" Then what is, Sakura?!"

" The point is that this stupid cycle just won't break! This come and go thing in which both of us are trapped just don't seem to have an end and I'm tired of this!"

" And what do you expect me to do? Say no to the Hokage? Let others handle my job? Damn it, you're a ninja, too!"

" Yes, I am, but that's not the only thing, Sasuke! I'm also a woman! I'm a wife, and I'm a mother! And I'm tired of always being left behind! Tired of adjusting my life to periods when you're here and when you're not!" She roughly wiped her tears, leaving a bloody mark on her cheek. " I-I'm tired, Sasuke…"

"… And what do you want to do, then, Sakura? Do you want to leave?"

" What?"

" You don't need me. You never did, actually, and maybe this is the perfect opportunity for you to leave me and break this cursed cycle, don't you think? "

" Are you seriously saying you want me to leave you, Sasuke?"

" If that will make you happier."

The pinkette was left completely shocked by his words, indignant that he was even suggesting such stupid thing. He was taking a shortcut, and more than ever, she wanted to hit him for that. She wanted to grab him by the collar, tackled him to the ground and say that they were going to make it through, like they always do.

She wanted to tell him that their love was enough.

But it was late and Uchiha Sakura was tired. Really tired.

" Fine. You're right… I don't need you around. I can take care of Sarada alone until you get back, and then we can think of what to do about her." She wiped one last tear from her eyes, nodding and looking away from him. " Yes. T-That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

" …"

" And don't worry. I'll leave the key with Naruto while you're gone. I'll start packing tomorrow."

" Sakura." He reached out to touch her, already regretting everything he had said. Of course he didn't want her to leave. That was their house and their family, and for the first time, he was actually being selfish. Sasuke, more than anyone, knew she'd be much better off without him. Still, he couldn't afford losing her. Not her. " you don't have to be so-"

" Don't touch me!"

Her scream was unexpected, surprising both of them. Emerald eyes were stinging thanks to the tears that were coming back, and they both kept staring at each other, waiting for someone to fix them before it was already too late.

They looked at each other, completely broken and shocked, not really understanding what was going on or how they had suddenly reached what seemed to be the end of everything. Her lips were trembling, his hand was balled in a fist and nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

They're Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. They've gone through a lot worse situations than that, and their history is the proof that they can face anything as long as they're together.

They love each other, so that couldn't be the end of everything, right?

Not really.

But it was already past bed time, and even if they didn't know it, they needed to rest as much as she did.

" Mama? Papa?"

A small, innocent and sleepy voice broke that silence, and immediately, both parents turned to see a cute, little girl, with short, black hair and hugging a stuffed bear. She tried to scratch the sleepiness away from her small, black eyes, as she stood still, leaning against her bedroom's doorframe. Sarada was tired, and all that screaming had probably woken her up.

Great parents, they thought.

" Sarada. What are you doing up so late?" Sasuke asked, trying to recompose himself in front of the girl.

" I heard you two screaming and I woke up."

" Oh, sweetie…" Sakura started, getting rid of the tears that were falling from her eyes and kneeling down so she could match her daughter's level. " Come here."

The little one, even with her small steps, abandoned her stuffed friend and made it to her mother's embrace, throwing her short arms around Sakura's neck. At first, there was a small smile on Sarada's face, but it didn't take long before her sleepy face turned into a sad, chubby one.

" We're sorry, honey."

" Were you two fighting?"

"What? No, we were just…" She looked back at Sasuke, looking for any kind of help. He offered her a comforting shrug, approaching both of the girls. " Papa and I were just discussing an important thing."

" And why are you crying, mama? And… And there's blood on your hands!"

" Shh Shh… It's nothing, sweetheart." The pinkette forced a smile, holding back more tears that were threatening to fall at the sight of their worried daughter. If Sarada started to cry, Sakura was sure she was going to lose it. " I was… I was just doing the dishes and I broke my favorite plate, that's all. It's no big deal."

" Does it hurt?"

"…" Her emeralds turned to her husband, depleted from any strength left in her soul. " Yes… It hurts a lot."

" But mama will be okay, Sarada." Sasuke said, kneeling next to them.

" Am I?"

" Yeah…" He placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder, bringing her closer and offering her all the support he could. " We'll all be okay."

At that moment, neither of them had it within themselves to push each other away or continue that fight any longer. They were both too tired to do anything, but as their little girl was there, looking for comfort, they knew — as parents— that they had to do something to help her. They had to do something to make her smile again.

" You see, Sarada." Sakura started, with a soft smile on her lips. " Papa here was the one who made me break that plate. He was bugging me and I ended up making a mess… But it's all good now."

" Papa! You're mean!"

" I know… But I'll take care of your mother until she gets better."

"No! I will take care of mama!" She hugged Sakura closer, hiding her small head in her mother's chest. Sakura could feel her breathing against her clothes, and somehow, her daughter's feelings managed to calm down her heart. It showed her that even if things were going to get tough again, she could not allow herself to be defeated.

Unlike all the other times, she's a mother now. She has to take care of her family, just like she had to take care of her boys back when they were still kids.

It was going to be hard and it was probably going to be a lot worse than before.

But as she looked down at her little girl and as she looked at the man next to her, she knew it would all be worth it.

For her family. For the love of her life, it would all be worth it.

" We will take care of each other, honey…" Sakura smiled, hugging her daughter closer. " Right, darling?"

" Aah. We will make it through."

And in that indirect and incomplete conciliation, the atmosphere around got a lot lighter. Soon, they heard the sleepy sound of an asleep Sarada, and they knew that the storm had gone away. Their little girl had just saved their family, and more than ever, they could see that they were not trapped in any kind of cursed cycle, no.

They have Sarada now. They have a physical proof of their love, and unlike all the other times, he will leave knowing there's a family waiting for him at home, and they will wait knowing he's doing it to protect them.

They will be separated once more, but this time, their love and their family will connect their hearts.

" We better take her to bed, right, Sasuke?"

" Yeah…"

" Can you do this?"

" Sure." He said, holding Sarada as they stood up. Sakura took one, deep breath, and even if she wasn't really fine, he knew that, eventually, she would be. His wife is a strong woman, and for that, he's thankful.

" Good night, Sarada…" She kissed her daughter good night, watching as a small smile appeared on her small lips. Her cheek was pressed against Sasuke's shoulder, and she could see as the girl's chubby hands were holding onto her papa as he took her to bed. Their girl really is perfect.

Their family is.

" Sakura…"

" What?" She looked at him, finally deciding to heal her wound.

" Thank you…"

" For what?"

" For letting me be selfish… with you."

She looked deep into his dark eyes, understanding the meaning behind his words. It made a sad smile crop onto her lips, as she walked up to him to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He let out a relieved sigh, turning away so he could finally take Sarada to bed. Just by that kiss, he could tell things were still not over. There was still a lot for them to talk about, and at that moment, he couldn't ask for anything other than that.

Things were not over between them, and they will never be.

And for the moment, that was the only thing they needed before they all could, finally, rest.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Prepare yourself for some angst, everyone! You know, this one showed itself to be quite a challenge because I couldn't really convince myself of a good reason for him to leave again… I personally hate the fact that he had to leave again, so don't expect any logical explanation for it in this story XD Still, hope you all enjoy it, and please, Reviews?


	8. Day 11- CEO x Assistant

**SasuSaku Festival 2017**

 **.**

 **Day 11- CEO x Assistant**

 **.**

 **Title** : Chemical Reaction

.

 **Summary** : AU- Sasuke is left alone to solve a formula for a new medicine, and is surprised when he finds out that he's got some company.

.

 **A/N** : Okay, I think this will be the last fic I'll write for the SS Fest. There are still 3 themes to go, but there's also the SS Month coming up, and since you guys don't seem to be enjoying this very much, then I think I'll start the preparations so I don't take too long to finish like last year. Anyway, I tried to make something more realistic and light, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please, tel me what you think, and have fun!

.

.

.

The numbers weren't matching. He had tried every single math operation he knew, tried to balance the results and solve the equations, yet nothing seemed to work out. The light coming from that computer's screen was starting to irritate his dark, tired eyes, and as he rested his hand over his mouth, the young businessman was starting to lose faith in himself.

It was already long past the time to go home, but Uchiha Sasuke decided not to leave his office until all the work was done. Necktie already forgotten, two buttons loosened and coat already hanging somewhere in his office, Sasuke struggled trying to finish his job before being allowed a good rest. As requested by his older brother, he needed to verify the formulas of a new medicine their company was developing, and even if he'd normally solve these kind of problems in a blink of an eye, that formula was just getting the best of him.

His head hurt like hell, the bags under his eyes were growing deeper and his breathing alternated from deep inhales to moments of pure relaxation. Sasuke had already lost count of the amount of coffee he had already drunk, and at that moment, as he stared at his empty mug, he knew he could not go on without that hot supply.

" Screw this." He scoffed, as he forcefully pushed himself up from his chair, ready to refill his mug. At that moment, he couldn't care less if he had already had too much. He needed more coffee. He also needed to sleep, but work seemed to be more important than that.

The Uchiha made his way out of his office and down the hallway where the coffee machine was located. Sasuke could feel all his bones crackling and making sounds that didn't seem to be natural at all, and a yawn escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head. He searched for a coin inside his pockets, and as soon as he pressed the strongest option offered, the sound of the machine made his head hurt more until that delicious scent invaded his nostrils. Sasuke allowed it to tease his senses a bit before letting the hot beverage slip though his tongue and down his throat, enjoying the soothing sensation it eventually brought.

Coffee, as he had learned after being introduced to deadlines, was certainly his best, and probably only, company during such late, after-work hours. Most of the lights around were off, showing him that he was probably the one left to lock everything. For the first time, he was all alone in the empire his family had built, and he had never felt better at that place before.

He owned it. It was his and his alone.

Loneliness had never felt so comfortable, yet saddening before.

However, for the better or the worse, his loneliness didn't last. As he finished his coffee, his eyes noticed, from afar, an illuminated table breaking the darkness of the office. At first, he thought that someone had probably forgotten to turn off the light before leaving, but just when he had made up his mind to walk up there, the one thing he was not expecting to see appeared right out of nowhere.

It was a foot. Two of them, covered by dark panty hose and appearing under the table he was looking at. His brows arched in confusion, as he was now approaching the table more carefully than before. The feet were childishly bouncing back and forth, clearly indicating that their shorty owner couldn't reach the floor. Those were delicate feet. Women feet. And as soon as he crossed the wall that hid that person's identity, the Uchiha was surprised by a messy and sleepy pink.

Their eyes widened as soon as they met, both adults left speechless at the unexpected presence. She had short, bright, pink hair that was messily tied up. Her clothes were wrinkled, her shoes tossed aside and there were many medical books opened around the table. A pencil was trapped between her rosy lips, and as those beautiful, emerald eyes kept glued to his dark ones, the Uchiha could feel his chest getting tighter.

Out of all people who could still be around, he had to be left alone with Haruno Sakura, one of the company's assistants his brother had recently hired. Her unprofessional hair color and her strange work hours give out the idea of an irresponsible employee, and at first, he thought she was annoying with that silly smile always planted on her face. However, as the months passed, she proved herself to be indispensable for the company.

Sakura is smart, competent, and certainly, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen walking around that building— and outside of it.

And at that moment, he found himself all alone with her. Perhaps working that much had its perks.

" Uchiha-san…?" She lifted her brows. " What are you doing here so late?"

" Hn." He cleared his throat. " Working. Itachi left me responsible for the new formula."

" Oh… And how's it going?"

" Not good. That's probably why that bastard left that for me."

His comment made her chuckle, easing the awkward feeling their encounter had brought upon them. As his brother's right arm, Sakura was more than used to the dynamic between the Uchiha siblings, and more than anyone, she knew how much love existed behind Sasuke's words. They're the perfect duo of the company, and if Itachi left him a tough assignment, it was because he knew his little brother could make it.

Even if, apparently, he was having a hard time.

" I'm sure you're gonna find the answer. Just try relaxing a bit and your brain will work better."

" Easier said than done." He smirked, his attention brought down to her books. " You seem to be having quite a hard task yourself, too, Sakura. Did my brother also asked you to do something impossible?"

" Oh, you mean that because of the medical books?"

" Aah."

" Ah- no… Your brother has nothing to do with this." She smiled softly, tucking a pink strand behind her ear. " I finished my quota already. Right now I'm just studying for my pharmacy test. The office is a much better place to study than my house."

" Oh, I see… And how's med school going?"

"… Fine. Uchiha-san, are you really that bored about that task that you're actually interested about my college life?" She smirked, knowing very well that he was not the talkative type. Even if he was the younger amongst them, Sasuke was definitely the grumpier one. For him, there was no point in initiating silly, small talks, and that was something that, according to his brother, would cause him to be single for the rest of his life.

Not that she agreed, though.

Sasuke is a very handsome man, and he's also incredibly intelligent, bold and polite, even if she's seen him behaving like a brat a couple of times when Naruto showed up uninvited. He's quite popular among the girls around the office, and she knew the girl who captured his heart would be a lucky one.

He is an Uchiha, after all. Who wouldn't want a piece of him?

" Hn, touché." He started, still smirking. " Even tests seem to be more interesting than that formula."

" Oh, I bet they are… But honestly, you need a break. Not even all the girls from the marketing department would have enough foundation to cover your dark circles."

" Thank you for the compliment."

She smiled, intertwining her fingers together and creating a bridge on her chin's level. Apparently, an idea had crossed her mind, and since she was also in need of a break, the pinkette decided that it was the perfect chance for them to relax a bit. " You need a drink."

" What?"

" You need a drink." She repeated, closing the book and turning to face him. " And I'm not talking about coffee, since you've probably had enough of that already."

" Hn, And what do you suggest? I don't think there's any place open right now where we can go out for a drink."

" Oh… Who said anything about leaving?"

" Uh?" He stared, confusion spread all over his face.

" I'll go get it and you find us two cups."

" …Hn." Sasuke nodded, as his brain could not really make questions at that moment. " I think I have them in my office."

" Great. Meet you there, then. And don't even think about going back to that computer."

He smirked at her words, watching her stand up and stretch herself. She was still wearing the classical look of a white shirt and black skirt that she normally wore for work, but by that time, her clothes were all wrinkled. He noticed how her skirt was pulled up and the unbuttoned hole of her shirt exposed a small amount of skin that was already making his heart beat faster. At that moment, he realized that however they had ended up in that situation, he was not going to complain at all. Perhaps, he did need a break. They both did. And even if drinking around the office wasn't really allowed, they were decided to ignore that rule.

It was not like they were on their working hours, after all.

" Sakura."

" Uh? What is it?"

" Itachi asked you to stay over, didn't he?"

She grinned, biting her lower lip. That brother of his… " I'm not paid to babysit you."

"Hn. You would be terrible at it."

And after his tease, Sasuke walked back into his office, finding the mugs Naruto had given him the other day. His best friend who worked in the social department had this thing for mugs, and giving some to the Uchiha was the perfect excuse to feed his weird fetish.

That idiot, he thought. He certainly couldn't believe those mugs were actually going to help him.

By the time he placed the ceramic cups on his table, his eyes captured her pink figure walking in through the door. She was still not wearing shoes and her hair was still a mess, but this time, she simply looked beautiful as she held that bottle of wine in her hands.

Apparently, that girl had her tricks.

" So you had a bottle of wine?"

" Just because you own the company, it doesn't mean you know everything that happens around here."

"Fair enough."

She stopped next to him, her scent invading his nostrils and leaving him a bit shaken. With her delicate finger, she pulled the wine cork, making its characteristic sound before she started pouring some of it into their mugs. Carefully, she placed the bottle on his table and there was a smile on their lips, as she offered him that fancy mug so they could make a toast and drink that cheap wine the secretaries had stocked in their lockers. It was probably something that his parents would've never expected to see him drinking, however, he had never tasted a better wine before, as her emerald eyes remained on him while she took a sip of the beverage.

What an amazing way to distract his mind from work, he thought.

" Honestly, I didn't know I needed this."

" We always need wine." She teased. " We deserve it after such a long day of work. Besides, it's healthy and prevents a lot of diseases."

" I thought we were supposed to forget about work and college."

" Right. I'm sorry, Uchiha-sa-"

" Sasuke."

" Eh?"

" Just Sasuke. We're drinking in a work place. You don't have to be formal or anything."

" Oh…" She smiled, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. What a gentleman, she thought. " Okay, Sasuke."

The way his name rolled out of her tongue made his heart skip a beat, and before he knew it, his lips were curling up in a soft smile. They stared at each other for a while in a comfortable silence, every now and then tasting their wine. Soon, though, she started walking around, as her eyes wandered around his office, paying particular attention to the pics that decorated the place. There was one of his family that was the same as the one at Itachi's office, and another where his older brother was giving him a piggyback ride. Seeing that pic made her chuckle in pure contentment, causing him to feel a bit embarrassed but also a bit nostalgic inside. Those were great times, indeed. Before their parents' tragical death and before the entire world fell on their shoulders.

Before, things were simple. Innocent.

And now, even if he has his brother around, things are a lot more complicated, for sure.

Being an adult sucks, he thought.

But it certainly has its perks.

" Who would've thought that a boy like that would grow up to understand these things?"

Her voice brought him back from memory lane, and before he knew it, she was already sitting in his chair, staring at the formula that had taken his peace away. Sakura's eyes were shining even brighter due to the computer's light, and instinctively, he was drawn to her. Even if he had told her he was not going to check that formula, it ended up being impossible with her there.

"Hn." He approached the chair from behind, leaning forward so he could take a better look at the screen. His scent and his heat were now reaching her, and for the first time, his proximity left her nervous. She swallowed dry, bitting her lower lip as she felt herself trapped in between the desk and his body. " Normally, these things aren't that complicated…"

"A-And what has made this one so difficult?"

" I don't understand what the amount of this component can do to the human body. I'm trying to lower the concentrations so the side effects can be less troublesome."

"Uhm… But isn't it a steroidal anti inflammatory?"

" Yeah, but-"

" I'm not really into chemistry, but…" She picked a pen and a white paper where she could, apparently, scribble some things. " The physiology behind this kind of thing isn't that complicated. Its main use is as an inhibitory of the immune system. Like, it will prevent the whole response of the immune cells. And with it, the body will expel more ions, such as potassium and calcium. So if you need to add more of these to balance the equation, there won't be major consequences."

His eyes widened for a moment and he was left completely speechless because of her knowledge. Even if he couldn't understand everything that left her lips, the solution for his problems was there, now that he knew exactly how he could manipulate the formula.

He knew she was going to be a medic, so why on earth didn't he think about that before?!

Now, as he looked at his computer's screen, a whole world of possibilities seemed to be unfolding in front of him. He knew exactly what to do to proceed, and to make an even better medicine now that she was there by his side.

Haruno Sakura had basically just done his job for him. She had solved the puzzle, and even if it hurt his pride a bit, Sasuke couldn't care less. She's amazing. She's beautiful, smart and funny, and twice that night, she had saved his life.

And maybe it was the wine or maybe it was just because he was too excited, but the Uchiha didn't think twice before spinning the chair so she could face him, and before the pinkette could even react, his lips were already pressed against hers. It was a chaste kiss that caught her by surprise, but it was certainly more than welcomed by her heart.

His lips were soft, gentle and innocent, and when her eyes slipped shut, she could feel his dark locks tickling her nose and cheeks. The chair didn't move, for his arms were still strongly holding it in place, and even if the whole thing didn't last more than 15 seconds, it felt like an eternity.

Sakura liked him. And after that kiss, she thought he liked her too.

Oh, and if not for that stupid deadline, he was definitely going to confirm her thoughts.

" Thank you. Damn it, Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome, I think…" She watched as his cheeks grew redder as he realized what had just happened, and before she knew it, his beautiful, dark eyes were already embarrassedly adverting her owns.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't. I—. Hn." Her heart was beating faster, and as soon as she realized she had just left Uchiha Sasuke speechless, a soft smile showed up on her lips.

Itachi was definitely right. His little brother really can't tell when a girl is into him.

One day, perhaps, she might try showing that to him.

One day…

" I-It's okay… Can I help you with anything else, Sasuke?"

" What?!"

" With the formula, of course." She rushed, waving her hands in front of her face, blushing in the process.

"Oh… Let's see…"

And so, they went on all night like the nerds they are. She explained him the effects of the substances and he took care of the calculus that would be necessary for the whole thing to work out. With both his chemical knowledge and her medical one, they formed a perfect duo. They worked with excitement and passion for the creation of something that would make lives better, and that was the kind of commitment that people lacked nowadays.

They're working to make the difference.

They're working to make a change.

Through the night, both of the young adults managed to make tons of beneficial changes in the original formula he had received. Unexpectedly, they didn't drink much that night in order not to make any mistakes, and it was only after the clock was hitting 2 am that the girl started to surrender to her exhaustion from that long day. She was practically sleeping on his chair, and he knew it wouldn't be fair to expect anything else from her.

Sakura had done more than enough already.

It would only be fair if he let her rest.

" Sakura." He said, softly, in order to wake her up.

" Uh? Oh… Sorry, Sasuke… I feel asleep. What time is it, anyway?"

" Don't worry. It's pretty late already."

" Okay… Where were we?" She said, yawning and trying to return to wherever they had stopped.

" Tch, you can't go on anymore."

" Of course I can!"

"Stop being stubborn. Go rest a little. You've helped me a lot and it's almost finished, either way."

" Oh, so you don't need me anymore?"

" Of course I do, but… Hn, it's just that you've helped me enough already for today." He pouted, feeling his own words making his cheeks turn red.

" …I'm glad I could help, then." She smiled, still sleepy. "I'll call an Uber then and-"

" Tch, as if I'd let you get an Uber home."

" What?"

" Go lay on the couch and when I finish I'll drive you home."

" You don't really have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

" Sakura… Don't make me say it twice. I'm taking you home. End of story. Now go to sleep."

The seriousness in his voice and the feelings behind it made her heart settle. Even if she really is a stubborn girl, Sakura knew arguing with Sasuke was of no use, for he is worse than her when it comes to receiving orders.

Fighting over that would be useless, she thought. Besides, when would she ever have a good excuse to sleep on his couch again?

Letting out a defeated sigh, the pinkette stood up and walked towards the couch that was located near the huge window. The lights of the city below illuminated empty streets, and she could feel a certain peace coming from it as she finally laid her head down on the leather upholstery. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his breathing from afar, and before she knew it, her consciousness faded in a well-deserved slumber. She knew it wouldn't take long until he woke her up, however, waking up to see Uchiha Sasuke right in front of her didn't seem that bad.

She certainly couldn't wait until her eyes opened again.

* * *

As her feet started to get warmer, Sakura could feel herself slowly waking up. She could feel her legs stretching and her heart was beating slowly faster, just like it normally does every morning. Her muscles felt incredibly relaxed, and she knew there was a smile playing on her lips as the sunlight bathed her cheeks. She could feel her body slowly responding to the soft awakening call of her system's natural functions, and she couldn't remember the last time waking up had felt so good.

It was all so pure, innocent and-

Her muscles suddenly froze. Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing at the strange, warm feeling brushing against her belly.

Those were fingers, she thought. Long, slender and soft, all the five of them were there, and they were moving around, brushing her belly button and slipping through her skirt-

" Ahh!"

Her scream echoed, and in a single move, she freed herself from that hand. Her body, eventually, fell on the floor, and that was the moment when she finally opened her emerald eyes to see the stranger that had been crazy enough to invade her house and slip into her room.

Just that… She was not in her room.

" What…?"

And Sasuke was certainly no stranger.

" Damn it… What the hell are you doing on the floor, Sakura?"

The sound of his sleepy, heavy voice made her eyes widen and all the words disappeared from her mind. Heart beating faster and mouth agape, the pinkette had no idea of what was going on anymore. She remembered falling asleep on his couch, but he was supposed to have taken her home after that.

He was supposed to have taken her home safely, and not-

" Oh fuck…" Her cheeks grew redder as she placed both of her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were on him, watching as he sat up and scratched his head. A yawn escaped his lips, and when he finally looked at her, a blank expression took over his face.

" What's wrong?"

"Did we…?"

"Uh?" He knitted his brows, still not understanding her reaction.

" Sasuke." She said, strongly. " Did we… have sex?"

It took him just a couple of seconds to change the expression of his face. What was calm and serene was suddenly turned into a deeply embarrassed one.

"Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am!?

His cheeks looked like tomatoes, his chest— which she could see thanks to his barely buttoned shirt— was also growing red and she could swear he looked like a child at that moment. From his reaction, she could truly tell nothing had happened between them the night before, and even if she did feel something for him, Sakura was glad o know they had kept their pants up all night. Uchiha Sasuke is a gentleman, after all. And the biggest proof of that was his flustered face that kept growing redder— If that was even possible.

It was kinda cute, if she were to be honest.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips, and instinctively, she ran a hand through her hair. Once both of them calmed down, the pinkette finally decided to look at him in search of answers. Even if nothing like that had happened, something must have happened for them to have literally slept together.

" What happened after I went to sleep?"

" Tch… I finished the whole thing, and when I went to wake you up-"

His thoughts betrayed him, and suddenly, he realized he couldn't simply tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he looked at her beautiful, sleeping form and just decided to lay next to her.

That would certainly sound strange, he thought.

And he didn't need her to think he was that kind of man.

" You went to wake me up, and then what, Sasuke?" Her emerald eyes were curiously looking at him, and suddenly, he found himself not exactly knowing what to tell her.

" After that, I… I… Hn. After that I sat next to you and I must've fallen asleep. I-I'm sorry."

" Oh, no… I-It was not your fault." She started, nervously. " You were tired, so it was even better not to take the car, I guess."

"… I guess."

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence was left in that room, none of them actually looking at the other. The Uchiha was pouting and she was playing with a strand of her hair, trying to make her heart calm down. Sakura was trying to control her own breathing, and when she finally managed to do so, her eyes found the clock resting on his table, only to lose control all over again.

Crap.

" Oh, shit!" She stood up quickly, uselessly trying her best to recompose herself. She was a mess, and the only thing that would be able to make her look at least presentable would be a bath.

And apparently, she had no time for that.

"What happened?"

" I'm late. My first class starts in 20 minutes and there's no way I'm gonna make it to the train."

" Hn, I'll drop you there."

" You told me the same thing last night, Sasuke. And look at where we are now."

" Tch, it's different. I mean it right now."

" Oh, so you weren't going to take me home last night?"

" What- no, I mean, yes! Tch, I'm not that kind of man!"

" I didn't take you as a cuddler either, but I was wrong."

" I'm not a cuddler."

" Yes you are. Do I need to remind you where your hand was when I woke up?"

" Tch, you're annoying."

" Eh!?"

" Do you want a ride or not?"

As she watched him stand up, Sakura felt her cheeks growing warm again. Uchiha Sasuke was simply gorgeous when he woke up, and anyone in her place would've reacted just the same. Even if she was late and even if people would give her strange looks when she got to college, nothing else mattered after seeing such thing first thing in the morning.

They had done something good together, she knew it. They had created something a lot bigger than them, and she was not only talking about the new anti inflammatory.

Something had started that night.

Babysitting him had, indeed, been worth it, she thought.

And at that moment, as he was putting on his shoes and looking at her with his car keys in hands, Sakura just knew she couldn't say no to him. Not after everything they did last night.

He really is an amazing boss, she thought.

" Okay… But we have a lot to talk about on the way."

" Like what?"

" Like… Am I getting a promotion?"

"What for?"

" Well, technically, I've just slept with my boss, so…"

" Tch, go after your shoes already."


End file.
